


The Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago

by DeedeeWrites



Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedeeWrites/pseuds/DeedeeWrites
Summary: "There have been several theories; slave trading is a popular one, but there's one that seems to be downplayed a lot, almost too much for coincidence." Law wishes Shachi didn't have so much perchance for drama and, for once, could give an intelligence report that doesn't sound like a soap opera. "About a new, secret marine base that's been cleaning out shop in Sabaody."orA Prequel following just how Luffy gained his epithet, 2 whole years before the events of WWW.
Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707700
Comments: 236
Kudos: 288





	1. Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> WoSA is a prequel to my main WWW Universe, Who We Were Meant To Be. Don't read this before that. 
> 
> WoSA is a WIP. I try to update weekly, but my main focus right now is trying to keep up with the monstrous plot bunny that is 'Justice and Freedom'. I am pretty committed of seeing it through though. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if there's anything in particular that you'd like to see, let me know :)

"Captain," Law hopes Shachi has a fantastic reason to disturb him. He opens an eye to give his subordinate a glance, and the man gulps but doesn't leave.  _ Ah. _ Law peels himself from Bepo, his back sweaty from being in prolonged contact with the thick fur, his shirt clings to him uncomfortably, but he's not awake enough to care. The Mink barely stirs, sleeping peacefully in the sub's terrace. Law could keep sleeping, but alas, duty calls. He gestured for Shachi to follow him, making his way into the bowels of the machine with the kitchen's direction.

"What is it, Shachi-ya?"

"It's just, we've been getting conflicting reports regarding the coming island, Captain." Law frowns, opening the kitchen door and heading for the coffee cupboard.

"More coffee, Captain?" Someone in the crew exclaims, and Law stops his movements, how many cups has he had today? He looks down at the mug, steaming tantalizingly. Meh. Law's a pirate, he can do whatever he wants, shrugging he pours in the cream.

"Conflicting reports?" He repeats, pausing to take a swing from his coffee. It's horrible, of course, but Law doesn't really drink it for the taste. Hmmm, if he's not mistaken, their next destination is… "From Sabaody?"

"Yes." The man nods, sitting down at one of the mess hall's tables across from Law. "The Archipelago has a rough history. Originally, it used to be the most lawful part of Paradise, because the last marine base before the Red Line was the Headquarters of the Navy itself, guarding Mariejois. Celestial Dragon presence was rampant, and it was considered that getting through Sabaody itself was the first test of the New World."

"But then Headquarters moved." Law continues, this part of the story he knows. Shachi nods quickly.

"Exactly, a year ago, headquarters was moved across the red line, exchanging places with Marine Base G1. The Archipelago fell into decay and became more like a black hole for criminals. Obviously, some groves, shopping districts, and auction houses are better-taken care of than others. Still, the new base just doesn't have the manpower to really keep it under control, and the immediate threat of high-ranking marines is gone." Law is still waiting for conflicting information, really. "But 6 months back there's started to be… rumors. Pirates that showed up at Sabaody, but never really made it in the New World. The first couple didn't cause too many ripples, coating fails, rival crews and even competent marines do get lucky sometimes, but a pattern started to emerge quickly. Roughly 70% of pirate crews that have gone through Sabaody in the last 6 months have failed to reappear in the New World."

Law gulps down his coffee, it's still unreasonably hot.

"The number is suspicious," he acquiesces.

"Especially because no one seems to be sure as to why the pirates are gone. There'sThere have been several theories; slave trading is a popular one, but there's one that seems to be downplayed a lot, almost too much for coincidence." Law wishes Shachi didn't have so much perchance for drama and, for once, could give an intelligence report that doesn't sound like a soap opera. He's known his crewmate too long to hope. "About a new, secret marine base that's been cleaning out shop in Sabaody."

"Why would the marines keep quiet about how much good they're doing?" Law wonders out loud, not really expecting an answer, more to poke at the faulty logic.

"Because of the Supernovas." The other man states simply.  _ What a stupid nickname. _ "I think the marines don't want to discourage the big-shot pirates of the moment reaching Sabaody, or for them to take preventive measures. This info is buried deep, Captain. Without it, plenty of other rookies are going to enter Saobondy guns blazing."

Law ponders on skipping the Archipelago altogether; because of the submarine, it's not like his crew  _ needs _ to stop to coat their ship, but… But Doflamingo has a lot of business in Sabaody, and Law cannot miss the chance to do some recon. Crossing into the New World in itself will be a challenge to the Warlord, and Law needs every advantage he can take.

"Don't change course, but warn the crew to keep out of trouble." Law decides, polishing off the last of his coffee. "And let's keep everyone we can on the sub ready to go. We'll be in and out as fast as we can, confrontations with the other supernovas or mythical marines are to be avoided."

"Aye, Captain."

"Good work, Shachi-ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hoped you like the chapter. Just so you know that now we can connect on twitter and on tumblr. I'm posting sneak peek to a bunch of my work as well as unpublished One Piece wips if you wanna check them out <3


	2. The Art of Being Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect two or three updates a week for this, which will be replacing WWW updates. Contrary to the main story, it is not yet entirely written which is why I post alternatively. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see let me know and thanks for following this universe <3

Luffy had gotten lost on Mount Colbo once, in between the limbo period of existence between Sabo's death and Ace's departure, when he was still trying to understand what living without regrets meant. His brother had been absolutely furious with him, and his rage had gone through the roof when he found Luffy sleeping in the middle of forest somewhere in the wee hours of morning. He woke Luffy up with a punch, and then sighed in frustration when this failed to elicit any sort of painful reaction –Luffy thinks his family should be glad he cannot get head trauma.

More than hurt though, Luffy'd been surprised. He had figured that Ace would've found him in the morning, where he to have gone out to look for Luffy at all. Ace looked tired and dirty, and there was something in his eyes that Luffy hadn't liked at all. He was too young to understand then but, it'd made Luffy feel guilty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ace screamed, grabbing Luffy by the scruff of the neck and shaking him, hard.

"I was on an adventure and then I didn't know the way home and then I got sleepy and figured I'd just go back tomorrow!" He'd cheerfully replied, thinks about it for a moment and adds. "Well, probably, shishishi!"

"What's so funny about getting lost, huh?" Ace says, shaking him once more for good measure. At that point Ace had been almost fifteen and he'd started to hit that growth spurt that made Luffy look tiny in comparison.

"I was on an adventure; you cannot be lost in an adventure!" He'd laugh, because adventures are about being surprised! In fact, one can probably say that you need to be 'lost' to be on an adventure.

"You're hopeless, hopeless I tell you!" His brother lamented, but he looked calmer then, relieved. "Come on, dumbass." He'd probably been on his way to their tree house, but Luffy tackled him to the ground. "Oi, Luffy! Get off me, you idiot!"

"Ace, let's just stay here!" Luffy says, already yawning. The moon's shiny and from the mountain, far away from Goa Kingdom and the village, the sky has never looked so bright. Ace wiggles around a bit more, whether to dislodge the younger teen or to get comfortable no one could tell.

"I'm not sleeping outside on the ground." He says firmly, but in the end they did.

Now, walking around unfamiliar groves filled with dozens of people eyeing them curiously it's this memory occupying Luffy's mind. As a marine official, it's not unusual to draw attention, but in this lawless parts his white coat is a beacon for trouble… or at least, Robin said something like that. The thing is, Luffy is sure he is lost, he turns to tell Zoro as much.

"Zoro," he stops and looks around curiously crossing a few steps to pop a bubble that sprouted near them, ohhh, he's going to have fun with those. "I think we're lost." The swordman, short coat clashing against his dark green kimono turns around fully to face him. It's a practiced move since Luffy is –as usual– traveling on his blind spot.

"…What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've been following you and you're always lost shishishishi!"

"I'm not lost, I'm sure it's this way!" The swordsman denies but Luffy's sense of direction might not be brilliant, but even he can see the Grove number they're at is nowhere near close to where they were going. Meh, his friends will find him eventually.

"If you say so."

"You'll see." The other man says annoyed.

* * *

"They're lost aren't they?" Franky asks no one in particular, once again looking out the dinning room window as if their captain and swordsman would appear this time around.

"No doubt about it, yohohoho!" Brook chimes cheerfully, stirring a hot cup of tea.

"Why does this always happen?" Nami adds, face falling on her palms.

"They are surprisingly adept at slipping out to wander despite precautions." Robin muses, turning a page on her book.

"Do you think they will find trouble?" Chopper says, perhaps a little nervous. Sanji scoffs from the kitchen.

"That sword freak cannot find anything." He says, coming over the table with afternoon snacks. "Trouble finds him."

"Sanji!" The reindeer wails. "That wasn't reassuring at all!" The cook shrugs.

Coby gives out a laugh.

"It's okay, Chopper." The pink-haired boy says. "I'll go out for them." He picks up his knives from where they were hanged on the back of the chair and readies to leave.

"It's true though!" Sanji defends. "Besides, I hardly think there's anything in this place that'll pose a challenge to those two."

"Yes, yes." The younger man says, sighing a little but unsurprised that nothing about the dynamics of Luffy change as much as their geographical location does. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'd be more worried about the Archipelago." Franky throws out just as Coby's leaving.

"I'm sure the captain…" Coby starts, and then seems to think better of it. "Or I'll just find them quickly!" He pauses at the door for a moment, face in remembrance "And don't forget Ussop is supposed to make contact sometime this afternoon!"

"Take care." Robin murmurs, Franky and the other echo the sentiment.

"…It's not a bad place." Chopper says tentatively, and focus grows on the table. For a moment, the only noise is the cracking of ice as Sanji moves to refill Nami's drink.

"Might be nice to have some peace for awhile, after Tottland." Nami adds, giving Sanji a sympathetic look, though she looks uncertain.

"We know HQ's motives are not so altruistic." Robin says.

"They're trying to smear Captain-bro's record."

"Hoh?" Brook leans in intrigued. "What do you mean?" Sanji stares at him for a minute, weighting him in his mind.

"You know, Brook, you fit in so well here it always slips my mind that you're kind of new."

"I'll take that compliment gladly." The skeleton replies amicably.

"Well, how to put this?" Nami starts "Luffy is the grandson of Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp, but he is also the son of Monkey D. Dragon."

Brook shows no reaction to either name.

"Garp is a famed marine, legend says he's the one who apprehended the King of Pirates Gol D. Roger. Dragon, also known as Revolutionary Dragon, is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and the most wanted man in the world. Some call him the worst criminal in history." Their resident archeologist further explains.

"Yohohoho! That's quiet a lineage!"

"You're not the only one to think so." Nami says. "Luffy's father's identity is supposed to be a secret, but anyone who's someone in Navy HQ knows about it, and it hasn't made him exactly popular."

"While others who don't like Luffy think he's just riding Vice-Admiral Garp's coattails." Chopper says frowning.

"It's gotten slightly better, specially among the ranks in the New World who've known Luffy for ages, but sometimes Paradise marines are a bit skeptical and some higher-ups still consider that Luffy can be a strong bargaining chip against his father." Nami continues.

"Not that Luffy's general disposition screams competent marine." Sanji scoffs. "Ever since HQ moved, Sabaondy is no one's land. Stationing a squad here, specially a small one, is basically suicide. So, of course, they sent us." He sighs, lighting up his cigarette. "Without mentioning the perchance for Celestial Dragon missions due to geographical convenience, we all know how much Luffy loves those."

"Doesn't the captain often escort prisoners to Impel Down, too?" Brook asks curiously. Nami's nodding swiftly.

"Which is another reason to keeping close to the Red Line."

"Guess we'll just have to bring some order back to this place." Franky summarizes.

"Easier said that done." Sanji answers in tandem.

"I don't think it's even close to the most scandalous thing we've done." Nami shrugs.

It really isn't.


	3. A Liar and A Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little on the short side, but enjoy anyways :)

Ussop tries not to call too much attention to himself, but maybe Nami had been on to something when she mentioned that his off-duty yellow pants weren't exactly conspicuous. The sniper can agree, but as another pirate enters the bar, dressed as horribly as if he might've done so blindfolded, he thinks conspicuous might be the trend. When Ussop had been a boy in Syrup Village, his grand talking and constant embellishment of the truth (read lying) had been a barrier between him and everybody else, except of course, the lovely Kaya.

He didn't think an ability to spout the most unreasonable things and stick with them was anything to be particularly proud of though, regardless of how it always cheered Kaya up. In fact, if anything, it's more of a strange coping mechanism, Usopp starts lying and justifying as soon as he gets nervous, which turns out is an absolutely brilliant quality to have if you're undercover –like he is now.

The crew are supposed to arrive today, but Ussop has been in Sabaondy for more than a week now. He's made tentative contact with the marine base over in Grove 66, and exchanged some information briefly with their intelligence officer. The man had looked very conflicted when meeting with Ussop. From what he'd gathered, the man is in over his head here in Sabaondy, working a department of barely 3 people for 79 groves. Simultaneously, he is fearful of the arrival of new marines – _from HQ,_ as the whispers who followed Ussop at the base told him – that may want to scrutinized his previous work in a way he probably never expected.

Ussop tried to put him at ease while he was there, _he_ certainly isn't going to get nitpicky about how good or bad of a job the man IS doing. Oh no, that is going to be _Nami's_ job. A shudder grows through Ussop. On second thought, poor guy.

So for the last few weeks, he's donned his casual clothing and enjoyed the anonymity his wide hat gives him. He's running down some leads, but mostly he's just getting a vibe of the place and its people. He'd heard Sabaondy had gone off the rails, but they had a serious problem in their hands. Ussop doesn't like how the air feels at all, even in places like the amusement park or the shopping district. People keep their items close to the chest and their children always, strictly within sight. For someone like Ussop who grew up with an entire island for a playground, it's easy to tell that these people are _scared._

His primary concern are the so-called marine warnings, entire groves claimed and colonized by pirates and bounty hunters alike – and the marine base _allowed it,_ just like that. Ussop had frowned at the information.

_There really is nothing to do, son._

Ussop is looking forward to someone trying to have that conversation with Luffy, 'nothing to do' is not in his captain's vocabulary.

There's also the illegal slave trading, not to be confused with the _legal_ slave trading Ussop's supposed to care about for world economy and wannabe-god's pleasure. He'll stay as far, far away from that as he can. If something that might shake it up hits his radar, well, he's only human and sometimes he misses things. Too bad.

Though, after a few days of pondering about it Ussop knows what his crew needs to target first. The majority of pirates who disembark in Sabaondy don't stay, the Archipelago is just a pit stop for them before moving on to the New World. Unknown pirates _might_ get away with flying under the radar, but there are clearly coaters who are dealing under the table with men who are wanted by the law –which is collusion or complicitness or something, Ussop is sure.

There are also rumours that Sabaondy is home to a number of retired pirates, though the Navy has never openly stated so. They probably won't unless they're caught, though; no need to cause panic or up the tension on themselves. Besides, the officer who told him the story, an Ensign by the name of Lero, mentioned the story like one would a ghost tale and it doesn't inspire much confidence in Ussop.

Eyeing the clock past the bar counter, the marine deems that he's spent enough time hanging around these drunks and stands up to leave, leaving some bills in the counter. Turning away from the cigarrete smoke on instinct as the woman behind the bar turns faces him. She smiles at him and he nods back, face serious, though he does raise a brow as she tells him the price.. _Rip-off bar for sure!_

The woman smiles again, knowingly. Ussop thinks he's skipping this bar next time for sure, until in the reflection of the mirror behind the sink and bottles he can clearly see Silvers Rayleigh walking through the door. Ussop feels cold down to his toe, after catching a glimpse, he makes sure to avoid looking at the maN. People you make eye contact with are recognizable and memorable. Ussop's leaving anyway.

"Thanks." He murmurs, when the woman –Shakky, he imagines given the bar's name– hands him his change and it's not running away, it's self-preservation that hurries his steps. _Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Luffy's Mystery Bird ends posting tomorrow with 13th chapter (woo) and WoSa, along J&F and MBD, retake the main attention of my writing. Let's get cracking on this!
> 
> I'm super excited to announce that I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_) and on [tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com). You can follow me for teasers and snippets of upcoming work, particularly House of the Lost and probably this one as well in order to hopefully pump myself up for more chapters... I also do fic reccs and reviews, original poetry, and general fangirling. I'd love to connect with you there (cheesy but true).
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Much love,   
> Dee


	4. Arrested for Asauce

Like most of his crew, Coby has mixed feelings about being assigned to the Sabaondy Archipelago. He knows he needs to trust the higher up's, but from a strategic standpoint, even Coby can tell they're set-up for failure. According to Helmeppo, Admiral Akainu had been furious, not that the Admiral and Luffy exchanged words on the matter.

Coby, who's routinely tasked with delivering squad paperwork (Luffy would lose it or eat it or use it for doodling or…) had overheard bits and pieces of a conversation between Admiral Akainu and Fleet Admiral Sengoku – by complete accident! – about a meeting. Robin had been able to manifest herself on time, but what they'd hear on it is not necessarily positive.

It's been almost 2 years since Coby joined the marines. He's learned a lot about the world and the Grand Line, especially about its people. He knows there's something off about Luffy being a marine, just like he's always known he's a bit of a black sheep in his crew.

He loves them, and he has no doubts they love him, but Coby's always had a tiny voice inside his head that tells him that things just aren't supposed to be like this. Without forgetting that his very much law-enforcing marine squad is made up by a variety of questionable individuals, including the heir to a crime syndicate, a government-hunted refugee, a thief, and the son of a pirate -mentioning a few of the most extreme cases.

Coby admires his commanding officer. Luffy has helped hundreds, if not thousands of people; Coby has seen him bring hope and Justice single-handedly taking down tyranny and greed. If anything, his captain's sense of morale when it comes to protecting the innocent should be an example for other marines, but it doesn't  _ fit.  _ Coby feels like there's something  _ more. _

Then, there's the higher-up's polarizing treatment of Luffy. The shadows in Vice-Admiral Garp's eyes, the fall out between Luffy and Admiral Akainu. Luffy's  _ father.  _ Coby loves Robin, and he has witnessed Luffy's insane miracle-making first hand, but the archeologist went from one of the most wanted figures in the world to a  _ marine _ through  _ one conversation.  _ That's not a miracle, that's bending the laws of reality  _ itself. _ Something's off in the navy, and Coby's sure Luffy's smack center in it.

(And when isn't he?)

_ Not everyone who wears a white coat wears it for Justice, Coby, and you'd be an idiot to think that. _

(They'd been talking about Morgan, but even then something told Coby they weren't  _ just  _ talking about Morgan)

A sudden ruckus right off Grove 12 calls to Coby, and the vivre card is clearly pointing that way. Concluding that Luffy and Zoro are definitely the commotions is an educated guess. Coby tightens the pace because if they're not the riot, then they will be involved in it (it's just a matter of time). His deduction, if it can even be called that when it's obvious, pays off when Coby spots the pair.

Luffy and Zoro have arrested a ridiculous number of people when Coby finally encounters the duo. Despite the number of men detained -Coby counts at least 20- his superiors are entirely unruffled. The officer coats adorning their forms are still the same immaculate white as when Coby had seen them last. A few feet away, a man lays sprawled on the ground bleeding from a wound in the back, he sends Zoro a look.

"He tried to run." The swordsman shrugs, unrepentant, reminding Coby why the world allows him to wield a cursed blade that's driven lesser men to insanity. Makes sense that the man ran, Coby thinks, seeing as none of the kneeling men are handcuffed. Probably because there were supposed to be no arrests today, because they got here like, four hours ago.

Coby likes to think he's come a long way from the terrified boy who served as a pirate cabin boy in the East Blue, but his crew  _ really  _ enjoys testing his nerves. He pulls out his portable den-den mushi. He's looking around the grove as the little snail rings. This area seems to be where the criminals –and Coby still doesn't know which criminal activity they were practicing, but Coby trusts Luffy's judgment on this – had been hiding out, some tents and cooking pots surrounding them but not much more beyond that. Despite all the uproar that Coby heard as he got closer, no one else seems to be around. Not even busybodies have been attracted, and that shows the real danger of this area.

After a few seconds, someone picks up the den-den mushi on the  _ Thousand Sunny. _

"Hello."

"Coby?" Sanji's voice sounds vaguely surprised. "Did you find them?"

"Don't tell me those two idiots got into trouble already!" Nami's tone is more scolding than a question. Coby turns around to look at his Nakama, Zoro has most of the conscious men frozen with his stare and Luffy's just laughing at the effects the swordsman has on the terrified men.

"Eh, not really?" Coby says, hesitant. They're unharmed, nothing's destroyed or burning or in need of a cover-up… it looks like a tame outing to him. It's undoubtedly already made the Archipelago safer, which is kind of why they're here in the first place. "They arrested a bunch of people."

"For what?" An excellent question.

"Captain, why are we arresting these men?" Coby asks.

"Well, they attacked us first, so, asauce," Luffy says, nodding, please with himself clearly. Zoro doesn't break his staring contests with the kneeling group, but his palm slaps Luffy upside the head with eery accuracy anyway.

"It's assault, genius."

"They're taking in-" Coby echoes. 

"For assault, yeah, I heard." Sanji interrupts. "Chopper's loading a bag and Robin's starting on the paperwork. Try and see if we can pin them down for anything else, innocent people don't go around assaulting marine officers."

"The marine base is just going to love meeting us when we carry prisoners in." Nami's murmur drifts from somewhere in the back.

"I'll get right on that, we're on Grove 10," Coby says, nodding, eyeing warily as Luffy kicks one of the men, laughing all the way.  _ Was he trying to pull a knife…? _ "See you soon."

"Yeah, hurry, Ussop's here, and he's quaking in his boots! Yohohoho!" Brook mentions.

"Ussop?" Sanji says surprise, the younger marine must've just arrived. There's some scuffle over the line before Ussop's on the line.

"Coby, I need you to bring Luffy here,  _ right now."  _ The other man tells him. "We've got a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to announce that I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_) and on [tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com). You can follow me for teasers and sneak peeks of upcoming updates and wips... I also do fic reccs and reviews, original poetry, and general fangirling. I'd love to connect with you there (cheesy but true).


	5. Captain's Order

Ensign Lero doesn't know how to feel about the new battle squad. The commanding officer is weird, and the executive officer is scary. The Offense Officer has pink hair, and the Defense Officer is a  _ cyborg.  _ One of them is a former wanted woman, and their doctor is a reindeer. (The less said about the talking skeleton, the better). Lero's lived in Sabaondy all his life, so it's not like he's unused to certain craziness, but there's something in the way they enter the premises of the base, a silent tsunami warning that ensures Lero knows his life is about to change. He hadn't known how much.

He's been stationed in Sabaondy for 2 years now. Good, because he's home. Bad, because the Archipelago is getting more dangerous each week. Groves, marked with Marine Warnings, are getting more common, and as G2 fails to reply decisively, criminals are getting bolder. HQ's thrown them to the wolves, and G1 is too busy catering to Celestial Dragons to really pay them any mind. Lero sees the eclectic group of marines assigned to them and initially thinks it just further proves that HQ has thrown Sabaondy to the wolves. Nobody  _ says it,  _ but everybody  _ knows it. _

Then G2 meets executive officer, Captain Nami, and any kind of political correctness shatters.

They're sitting in the briefing room, Lero's there only as a scribe really, not being a department head or anything. He'll quickly learn that to please Captain Nami, a good scribe types fast and is very  _ selective  _ about what gets recorded or not. The redheaded-woman is wearing the shortest dress Lero has ever seen. Her cleavage isn't quite vulgar, but it's certainly inappropriate for a woman of her station, and if you look at the different department heads, it's also considerably distracting.

With her for the briefing is Captain Coby, who just reaches her brow and who keeps his long hair back with a flower-printed bandanna. His thick, round blue glasses make him look even younger than he is. He's doing rounds around the room, learning the names of every department head and handing them brochures. The white and blue paper is surprisingly friendly and varied, briefly explaining some of the crew's previous works, their member's specialties, and a very confusing section named 'Coping with Rear-Admiral Luffy.'

Soon, both captains look ready to begin the meeting when Ensign Lero realizes the commanding officer isn't in sight. Commander Meechum poses the question.

"Luffy's really bad at meetings," Coby says evasively.

"And at staying still too long."

"And at paperwork."

"And at administrative functions in general." Nami finishes, though she looks like she wants to go on, tone exasperated. "I know it might seem odd at first, but please, be sure to share administrative concerns with us and not Luffy."

"The chain of command indicates…" Another department head says.

"Look, buddy, if you want your paperwork to be read and approved, you come to us. The Rear-Admiral doesn't do paperwork," she cuts in swiftly. "Luffy's going to tell you the same thing." Her tone's not unkind, but the department head looks adequately cowed. Captain Coby is quick to smooth over the scolding.

"We'll outline the procedures we wish to introduce in a memo either today or tomorrow, but please find a general overview in your brochures and be aware that significant changes will be made to the standard protocol to fit around the Vice-Admiral's… habits." Coby indicates, briefly showing them a draft of a document he's taking notes in. "We know it's a process, and we encourage your full communication and honesty when it comes to these changes. Don't let rank or protocol hold you back." Ensign Lero immediately knows then that Captain Coby will be a favorite in the base. As heads nod all around them, Nami begins.

"You've been abandoned by HQ." Her voice is fierce and brooks no room for argument, but despite the uncomfortable hush that befalls the area, no one argues the contrary. "Don't look at me like that; you are smart people, and you know it. Ever since HQ moved, they've left you out here with 79 groves to protect with limited resources and manpower. As of the previous captain's retirement, he'd been the highest-ranking marine in charge of this base, despite how it is a prime spot for illegal trading, interracial conflict, and rookie pirates gathering." Captain Coby turns to look at Lero, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please, don't write that down." That's when Lero remembers he's supposed to be taking notes, he'd been so engrossed in Captain Nami's speech that he has forgotten. He hesitates but accepts the command.

As the Ensign types down the gross outline of his new commanding officer's plan along with the meeting, there's one thought running in a loop in his mind:  _ these people are crazy.  _ Captain Nami's voice doesn't preface the recovery of the lost influence of the Archipelago. It aims to bring all 79 groves under marine control. While also rooting out illegal traders and bounty hunters and not to even mention what they'd plan for the pirates. All in secret.

"That has never been done before. Up to Grove 29 has always been outside of marine interference, not even when HQ was in the backyard." It's Commodore Kira, the highest-ranked woman behind the new arrivals.

"I know." Captain Nami sighs, and Lero sees in her expression that she really  _ does  _ know. She leans back to sit atop the desk. "Look, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but these are Luffy's orders, and there's just no changing his opinion when he puts his mind up to something."

"We are only understaffed if we adhere to standard protocol." Captain Coby picks up after her, and Lero starts seeing just what a cohesive pair they make -entirely in sync with each other and their goals. "In marine bases, the defense is always a priority as it is considered marine territory. All procedures entail measures meant to avoid invasion or infiltration and regular peacekeeping, but the truth is that Sabaondy is  _ not  _ marine territory." Several officers shift uncomfortably, but the pink-haired boy doesn't let it stop him. "Recapturing Sabaondy begins in understanding that we need to recapture it in the first place. Going on the offensive."

"The trick here," Captain Nami explains with a mischievous smirk, "is that no one who's doing anything worth arresting sees us coming. They think the marines here are done fighting, but they don't have a clue of what's coming."

"And what do we do when we bite off more than we can chew?" Someone asks bravely, clearly as baffled by the ambitious plan as the Ensign himself. Nami's grin intensifies.

"That's what the Rear-Admiral is for," she says, shrugging, "paperwork might not be his thing, but trust me, it takes a lot to put him on the ground for good. Besides, we've been touring the New World, Paradise Rookies still lack a lot in experience, Sabaondy is a key location in bringing down the Great Age of Piracy. Commodore Zoro will be taking over the base's training program, criminals are going to look like a joke when he's done with you."

"A lot of people would consider those words insulting." Commander Kira says, brow taut in displeasure. Ensign Lero knows  _ she _ has been working as one of the instructors in the base for years.

"I started this meeting, calling you smart," Nami says, meeting her gaze, and for a moment, Lero feels like he's trapped in between a storm. "We didn't come here to tell you you've been doing shit work, you haven't. You've been doing the best you can with an impossible situation. Our squad has been recruited and trained specifically for impossible situations. How much you benefit from our presence and experience is up to you, but I have orders from my captain and have every intention to deliver."

Proving that Lero will never understand women, the belligerent response seems to somehow  _ mollify _ the Commander, and suddenly the two women are grinning at each other. A foreboding sense of doom fills the room, and all the men break out in cold sweat.

"Hmm, Captain Nami?" It's Tsujiro, from Human Resources. "It might seem like an odd question but, what is Rear Admiral Luffy like? O-Other than disliking paperwork? Because I have a cousin in HQ, and I heard he invaded Big Mom territory!"

"That did happen," she confirms, "details are classified, though." The room descends into chaos

"Is it true that he's known to take out Warlords of the Sea?"

"I heard he's the grandson of Garp the Fist!"

"They say he's a national hero in Alabasta?"

"That he discovered a hidden city in the clouds?"

Nami's looking at them with wide eyes and Coby's chuckling looking at her expression.

"I've been telling you our seamen kept gossiping behind your back." Lero catches his whisper, he's stunned himself. He had no idea his new commanding officer was someone famous. Maybe HQ is ready to give Sabaondy a chance again.

"What's Luffy like?" Nami ponders out loud, and suddenly all the whispers cease, awaiting her answer. "Well, my first impression of him was that he was a hyperactive idiot completely unable to follow a plan -in fact, that's still true." Coby chokes.

"Captain Nami!" He attempts to reprimand, but the older woman waves him off.

"I wouldn't trust the grapevine when it comes to Luffy, most of the things you've said are true, but Luffy's not someone you can really put into words. He's..." She seems puzzled as if the question of how to describe the Rear Admiral has never come up before.

"He's the best man you'll ever meet." Coby interrupts her thoughts, but it seems the statement is good enough for Nami because she's nodding along. "And he'll put his life on the line for any of you, so let's work together to make Sabaondy a safe place for its people and for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a massive deadline at work next week that's just ruining my posting schedule but I hope to be back on track next week.
> 
> I'm still writing everyday though, you might be especially excited that I'm working on a sequel for Luffy's Mystery Bird, it's a one-shot called A Place of Rest and there's already a sneak peek for it on my tumblr.
> 
> I'm posting update notifications and a bunch of other cool work on my social media and now that I'm all caught up with OP, I'm hoping my writing's going to keep been consistent. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)  
> [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for all the support <3


	6. The Inspector From HQ I

Akainu already knows the inspection is going to be ridiculous. Everything with that brat always is.

* * *

"We're ready to leave at your leisure, Admiral," Helmeppo tells Akainu's back. The man is turned towards the vessel's railing, idly overlooking Sabaondy's marine port in Grove 64, adorned with the throngs of marines set outside to greet him. Everything's looking up to snuff, Helmeppo, though, has worked with the Admiral enough to know he's displeased.

The blonde man still doesn't know how he'd allowed Luffy to talk him into this job, Admiral Akainu's a slave driver... but he's also an incredible marine, Helmeppo sighs. His career was made the moment he'd become the executive assistant to one of the marine's great military powers, and he knows it. (He's still going to complain, at least in his head).

He's trying to figure out what the Fleet Admiral is thinking, sending an Admiral on such a mundane mission. He especially wants to know why he believes that lighting up the powder keg that is Luffy and Akainu's history is a judicious idea. Helmeppo has worked with Akainu for close to a year, and he doesn't think the Admiral had ever done an inspection, except for that one time when they'd visited the base close to Big Mom's territory (but then again, that base is basically in Emperor territory). Sabaody is by no means a challenging destination.

(Secretly, Helmeppo wonders if it's to avoid Luffy's unnatural charisma from blindsiding the inspector.)

The Admiral turns around without a word, and while the seamen stay on board, Helmeppo follows him to where Nami and Coby are waiting for them, both decked out in full uniform. Coby's wearing his signature headband and a white suit, meanwhile, Helmeppo cringes at Nami's style choices, always slightly uncomfortable at the voluptuous woman's confidence. Admittedly, the crop top covers her bosom, and her skirt's long and... Luffy's not there. Helmeppo restrains the sudden urge to look at his superior's expression. (Oh, that can't be good.)

As they touch solid ground, leaving the plank behind, the two squads in front of them salute on cue. The Admiral's gaze roams over the welcome party, as unimpressed as ever, and he lets them stay still for longer than necessary, already letting his presence intimate any wrong-doers (and everyone else, really). As the silence stretches, Helmeppo looks at Coby, whose eyes are trained on the Admiral unflinching. Nami seems a little more hesitant but still does not move from the post. The heaps of marine behind must've been chosen for their courage because none of them move a muscle.

"At ease." He says, and the soldiers relax some. Without missing a beat, Akainu starts walking forward, in between the formation. Nami is quick to match his pace, subtlety guiding the Admiral to the base. Helmeppo falls in step with Coby in turn.

"Welcome to Marine Base G2, Admiral, Lieutenant Commander." Nami greets politely. "We are happy to show you all the progress we've accumulated in the first cycle of our stationing. Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to see first?" Akainu's frown darkens imperceptibly, but Helmeppo's quick to catch it. Signaling Coby from the Admiral's back in the silly code he, Coby, and Usopp made to survive Garp.

_He's angry._

_Noted._

"How about your commanding officer?" The words are dry, and Helmeppo can tell the Admiral knows he's going to be denied. Nami seems to bite her tongue.

"Rear-Admiral Luffy will surely be with us shortly, Admiral." Coby cuts in smoothly. Helmeppo really wants to know how he can be missing on such an important day. Akainu's answering hum is noncommittal at best, and Helmeppo swallows, the day's already looking long, and they just started. As the Admiral and Nami walk slightly ahead, Helmeppo turns to Coby.

"Where's the Rear-Admiral, Coby?" He whispers, keeping his eyes trained on Akainu. Coby's expression is downright panicked, the complete opposite of the smooth cover he'd just shown their superior.

"We don't know." _Well shit._ And so, the tour begins. It goes so smoothly, too, that Helmeppo's actually impressed.

They first enter the newly built warehouse next to the base, and Helmeppo discovers it's actually a workshop. The Lieutenant Commander hasn't really met Franky, but Luffy hadn't shut up about his crew when they were working together, so it's impossible not to recognize the blue-haired man on sight. He greets them politely and gives them a rundown on what's happening.

"Admiral, Lieutenant Commander, this is our Shipwright expert and Defense division leader, Franky." Coby introduces, grinning slightly. Helmeppo doesn't miss that their Defense Leader is a marine with no officer rank. Beyond that, he's sure Akainu doesn't miss it either.

"Since now we go looking for trouble instead of waiting for it, my team has had some free time on their hands. We built this warehouse and remodeled the docks. We do all of our maintenance and repairs locally, for both the ships and the base itself. We take in talented recruits constantly, and by offering a legit offer for learning how to coat ships and offering certain tax benefits for those who apply for a license, we've been able to half the black market of coating on the Archipelago. It's SUPER!"

"Free time?" The Admiral echoes. _Of course, that's what he took away from all that._ The cyborg only grins.

"You'll be pleased with the lowering statistics in crime here in Sabaondy, we'll cover those once the primary inspection is completed... If that's okay with you, Admiral." Nami jumps in quickly, and at Akainu's almost imperceptible nod, she keeps them on the move, bidding Franky goodbye.

They proceed to enter the base, which is -as in any inspection day- spotless. Their guides show them regular features like the state of living quarters, the mess hall before proceeding to the armory. There, Helmeppo is delighted to see Usopp. He and the sniper correspond regularly, as much as their jobs allow really, but it's always good to see people you care about in person. Helmeppo laments the presence of his superior hurting their reunion. Helmeppo knows that, unlike himself, Usopp tends to be a lot less formal, but Helmeppo knows that -like with any sane man- the Admiral has the sharpshooter cowed.

"Welcome to the best part of this base, Admiral!" The long-nosed man intones. For a few minutes, their tour is a blur of science and technology and cannons and exploding plants? That ends up making a good deal of nonsense to Helmeppo. He nods at the appropriate times (when the Admiral does it), and by the time Usopp is done, neither of the HQ representatives has any questions -probably because they're not too sure what to ask. Helmeppo feels dizzy, and he's wondering if everything Usopp said is really true or if they were purposely trying to bamboozle them.

Then it's the communications center, which is empty except for dozens upon dozens of den-den mushi's. Despite the vast number, easily double what a standard communications room holds, there are only three chairs.

"How many people do you have working here?" He wonders out loud, Nami smiles secretively.

"Just one."

"One?" He parrots back, disbelieving.

"Nico Robin." The Admiral's face darkens even further.

"Indeed," Nami nods, looking wary. Helmeppo doesn't think the missing woman's absence to be a coincidence. "Robin's ability allowed us to better distribute our manpower, and her ability has lowered fatality rates for intelligence officers to 0 in the last 6 months."

"Trusting a woman like that with your communications is foolish." Nami furrows her brow.

"Robin has been serving as a marine for almost 3 years, Admiral, her record is spotless, and her success rate unparalleled." It's Coby who answers, trying to be diplomatic.

"A criminal as a marine," he grumbles.

"She was fully pardoned, Admiral."

"Another of the brat's tomfoolery, which I _still_ fail to agree with." He seems to be ready to let the matter drop now, but not because he's been softened on his opinion. Helmeppo doesn't think _anything_ can change the Admiral's mind, the blonde has been privy to the best and the worst of the famed Absolute Justice. He quickly lets the thought go as the tour continues. The group passes by the music room, though from the drifting music, trumpets, violins, and flutes, they don't go in.

"Class is ongoing, Admiral, I hope you don't mind." Helmeppo can't believe marine's music clubs are still a thing, (the one in HQ continues to thrive even without its founder). Then its the greenhouse, and eventually, they go around the main building to the back where Commodore Zoro is training the recruits.

"You put Zoro in charge of the recruits? That's inhumane." Helmeppo whispers to Coby.

"His success rate is unmatched." The younger man defends easily, and they both watch the Commodore take on twenty men at once. Sending them flying against the floors and the sides of the main building. The trainees are ragdolls to the swordman's whims, control so accurate none of them are even scratched, though even with wooden swords, the Commodore has enough strength to crush a human skull with naught but a thought. (Helmeppo is intimately aware of this, and a part of him never forgets how foolish he'd been, thinking he'd ever been able to break the spirit of such a man. He's infinitely glad he knows better now.)

"Your death toll?" he jokes.

"Manageable." Helmeppo stops and looks at Coby's eyes, but the young man is just pulling his leg. "I'm kidding, Helmeppo... there are a lot injured, though."

"You must have recruits quitting left and right," he murmurs, regaining his composures.

"That's the best part," Coby grins evilly, and Helmeppo cannot believe how far Luffy's corruption has spread for _Coby_ to be making such an expression, "they're too terrified to quit. Whispers say that Zoro's a demon and all those who skirt training are cursed to be haunted by him forever."

"How many recruits have actually left?"

"One."

"Is he... okay?"

"We might have planted him as a mole and then made him disappear."

"You're evil," Helmeppo concludes, trying to erase Luffy's crew's tactics from his brain, plausible deniability and all that.

"It's effective." The pink-haired man intones forcefully. "This base needs more marines, _this Archipelago_ needs more marines." There's something sharp there, the blonde can tell, but he doesn't dare ask with the Admiral so close. Usopp has also hinted that something's wrong with their placement. Neither of them had dared to ask nor offer such information in a letter.

"...Still evil."

"It was Nami's idea." The captain shrugs, unapologetic. _Ah._

"That makes sense."

The air grows cold quickly, and Helmeppo turns around to watch Zoro finish training (beating up) his recruits. The marines lay sprawled all around the training grounds, some of them unresponsive. The swordsman, his kimono off his shoulders, is still thrumming with violence, and his eyes glint dangerously when they land on the Admiral. He fixes his kimono, covering the massive scar on his chest, and an attendant is quick to pass him his coat. He walks over to them in long strides. Despite the carnage, he leaves behind, the man isn't even winded, hasn't even broken a sweat. (Helmeppo knows why they called him the _Demon of the East Blue)._ If Helmeppo hadn't just seen him take down 50 men, he would've thought the Commodore had done nothing but tackle paperwork all morning.

"Admiral," he greets gruffly, but his eyes hold a certain level of respect Helmeppo has seldom seen from the former bounty hunter.

"Commodore." Akainu's eyes trail over the field, and Helmeppo wonders what goes through his mind when he sees the moaning messes that Zoro has made out of honorable marines. (Probably approval.) Zoro's expression seems pleased as if he's seen something he likes. "I see your training with that pirate wasn't a complete waste."

"I wouldn't measure my progress against the rookies." It's almost a challenge, but Admiral Akainu remains unmoved. He's not a man who takes pleasure in battle, not like Zoro does. The same marine from before who'd brought Zoro his jacket now holds all the katanas in his hand. He carefully returns them to their owner, who sets them on his belt with practiced ease.

"Thanks, Lero."

"Commodore." The man nods respectfully, before leaving to direct the medics to pick up the wounded. From afar, Helmeppo watches Chopper managing the medical team, looking resigned, which reminds the Lieutenant commander that they have yet to inspect the infirmary. Those medics must get lots and lots of practice.

"Commodore Zoro," Nami says as a formality, "is in charge of the training regime of the entire base, and also frequently oversees our recruitment efforts." A very polite way of saying that he's probably used to scare the rabble away from becoming marines. Akainu nods, showing he's listening.

"How many recruits finish the program?" Nami's smile is the picture of innocence and lies.

"100% so far, Admiral, Zoro is a very _dedicated teacher."_ If he didn't know better, Helmeppo could almost call the scoff that escapes the Admiral a snort. (But he knows better). He and Zoro have a staring contest again, before the swordsman shrugs, grinning.

"Mah, I'm sure Luffy will be here soon." It seems to come out of nowhere, and it's too innocuous to be called inflammatory, but the Commodore's eyes are set and determined on the Admiral in their midst. Just for that alone, it's a bold move. Then again, Zoro's a bold man. The Admiral doesn't rise to the bait, but Helmeppo does, because as far as he knows, no one in the base knows where Luffy even is. He calls out a little late, Zoro's back to them, already on his way to the main building.

"How do you know, Commodore?"

"Huh?" He turns as if confused to be addressed, but he catches on quickly enough, grinning at the group in a smile that is all teeth and no cheer. "Luffy never misses lunch."

Helmeppo wants to facepalm, but that's some unfailing logic right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally.
> 
> I wrote this chapter like three times. First, it was Luffy at Shakky's bar, then it was Franky building the treehouse, then it was a discussion between Nami and Coby, jeez, I even started the inspection from Akainu's POV -but Helmeppo felt right, and he was very easy to write.
> 
> As a bonus, the blonde man who saves Ace in Marineford? Remember him? That was Helmeppo, I was surprised no one caught on to it hehe.
> 
> Thankfully, I've created a real vague timeline for this story and I think we're moving in the right direction, be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I mighttttt end up writing an Akainu story, I really love writing him, and if you caught on to the tease in the end of GI then you know where that story goes.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)  
> [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!


	7. Interlude: Shakky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)

"What brings you here so early, Monkey-boy?"

The bar is closed, Luffy knows, but Shakky's never turned him away before and Luffy's feet have carried him here because there is nowhere else to go. Their tree house never fails to bring Luffy unending comfort and he  _ had thought _ about just staying in his bed (or rather Zoro's bed where he slept last night), but it'd be the first place his nakama will look in when they realize Luffy hasn't made his way to base quiet yet.

(When he'd asked Franky to build a tree house after they'd decided they needed a place to themselves that is less conspicuous than the  _ Sunny _ , the man had gone all out and rolled with the suggestion. The cyborg cried very manly tears when Luffy explained, in a rare show of depth, that he wanted to feel like there was a little piece of his home here. Or maybe, he wanted a place that stood in the name of the person Luffy had been and not who he was. Or maybe he just wanted something the marines couldn't touch. Or maybe his rebellious streak is more alive than he thinks. Or maybe it's all three or something else.)

He can't go to the base because  _ he's _ there and he can't go to the  _ Sunny _ because it's docked at the base. Everyone else is preparing or participating of the Inspection and Luffy's sure he's going to get in trouble for not being there but... he hasn't seen Sensei since Robin's pardon at his las promotion. And Sensei wants to kill Ace.

(Luffy's always known that a lot of the people he loves stand in very opposite sides, that they don't like each other or support their actions but it'd felt different that time. Akainu never hid his complete contempt for Ace and for Luffy's devotion for him, but Luffy never thought he could ever really  _ hurt _ Luffy's brother. He hadn't in the end. Luffy knows Sensei returned to HQ with a long list of New World Pirates, and that the list of those who'd cross him and perish was longer, but Ace hadn't been among them. No one from Whitebeard's crew had been. Still...

_ I'm not planning to arrest him. _

Luffy felt his world shift sideways because that's not fair of Sensei, not fair at all.)

"I'm just visiting you?" The Rear-Admiral tries, whistling unconvincingly. Luffy doesn't try too hard to lie though, he knows he's a shit liar. Ace always said so. Something twitches inside Luffy at the reminder of his brother. For all that he's the most important person in Luffy's life, he hasn't seen Ace in years and the last time he did, it...

_ You're a disgrace to Sabo's memory. _

...hadn't gone well. But Luffy knows it needs to be like this. Ace can protect himself, but if he finds out about the collar... Luffy doesn't know if his brother can look past the things Luffy has done, but a small part of him likes to believe that if Ace knew... he'd come for Luffy anyways. But, he won't know because Luffy wants Ace to be happy and free. He's found a family even...! (Something that brings him a lot of comfort, but also a lot of pain.) Luffy can't just ruin that for him.

"Is that why Robin called to ask if you were here?"

"...Did you say yes?"

"She says that Sanji's making your favorite for lunch."

Luffy knows he shouldn't be that easy to bribe, but Sanji's cooking... Ah, he can feel his mouth watering, it's so nice of Sanji to make Luffy's favorite. He certainly needs the comfort today, even though all of Sanji's food is comfort food because Sanji's home and Luffy sometimes can't believe the cook once thought that that wasn't worth Luffy's life.

Luffy would die for each and everyone of his nakama. He doesn't think they  _ understand, _ but Luffy also has never tried to explain just... just how hard his job was before them. How when Luffy had been stationed in North Blue those months before Garp picked him up for the East Blue Tour, there'd only been the cold of the deserted outpost. (A punishment for some or other insubordination no one had been able to cover up for him that time.)

Luffy stopped wearing the straw hat then, because he wasn't free and it is foolish to forget that. He'd never keep that promise and he couldn't be showing it through life, couldn't parade around Shank's treasure as if Luffy wasn't betraying everything the other man stood for day after day. He looks at the clock behind Shakky's head. There's still a couple hours before lunch, there's no rush. The least he has to interact with Sensei, the better, the Rear Admiral isn't too confident in his ability to keep his opinions to himself. The collar doesn't activate -it needs to be activated by someone who knows its tricks, not that Luffy does- but it just may be Luffy's experience talking when it seems to warm up in warning. Akainu's never used it on him despite how Luffy spent the first few months waiting on it but... he'd also never thought he'd go after Ace.

"My sensei is visiting the grove today," he finally answers Shakky's questioning gaze. "We had... a fight? I don't want to see him. I'm angry."

"I'm surprised you don't want to yell at him and make up," Luffy shrugs.

"You can't get angry at people for being who they are," he tells her. "It'd be like getting angry at Zoro for being a swordsman or Nami for being a navigator or Brook for being a musician or Sanji for being a cook or..." Luffy thinks she gets it. He deflates again, resting his cheek against the bar.

Sensei believed in Absolute Justice, and Luffy has known so from the start.

"That is... very wise of you." Her tone of voice is surprised, but when Luffy catches sight of her face, she's looking at him fondly. (People do that sometimes, a quiet sort of surprise when he states something simple, he knows there’s a lot he doesn’t understand but people have always made some kind of sense to him). It makes Luffy smile a little.

He likes Shakky, she's really cool and she never complains when Luffy just needs to hide a little from everything. It's not that he cannot trust his nakama with his secret, he just... doesn't want to burden them. There's nothing they can do. He's seen Gramp's regret and Sensei's anger and when Shakky wrestled it out of him in exchange for helping him find Rayleigh, he'd seen the way the news had affected her too. His nakama are  _ happy,  _ Luffy wants them to stay like that and not try to do anything rash... In fact, he wants to avoid at all cost them doing something Luffy would do if the situation was in reverse. Unfair and selfish as it may sound.

"Old man Rayleigh is still missing?" Luffy enquires curiously, shaking off the somber thoughts. Shakky sighs and nods, serving him a glass of juice. Luffy eyes it and smells it discreetly, Shakky spikes his drinks sometimes, which is very nice of her.

"He is." And then she smiles, mischievous, a face that shows clear proof this woman was at some point an infamous pirate. "He's going to come back to a very different Archipelago thanks to you guys."

"Shishishishi! That he will." The marine laughs. "And they'll be here soon…." Luffy muses because contrary to what Usopp says, he  _ does listen _ to their briefings... mostly. But always when it has to do with this particular topic. His blood's already revving up for the coming confrontations.  _ The Supernovas…  _ He's very excited. How does he measure up to the rising rookies of Paradise? Are they who Luffy would be fighting if his path had been different?

"We're going to have some very interesting few weeks," Shaky says.

Luffy -who's taking a long gulp of whatever Shakky put on his mug- certainly hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating basically all my stories today? I shall try!!
> 
> Just in case you missed them, I uploaded three oneshots this week! 
> 
> [A Place to Rest:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412024)  
> Marco told Izou that Luffy gave him a feeling of peace. What the hell had Marco been thinking? [Sequel to Luffy's Mystery Bird.] MaLu. Slash.
> 
> [Meant To Be:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411916)  
> She only thinks so in hindsight, but maybe, she falls in love with him right then and there. [Side story to Who We Were Meant To Be] Zoro x Tashigi
> 
> [A Man Worth Dying For:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433459)  
> Fix him, he says. Law chuckles darkly. "Roronoa-ya…" The surgeon hates how weak his voice sounds. "I'm afraid that if we move Luffy-ya too much, brain matter is going to fall out of his skull." [Complete] LawLu. Slash.
> 
> much love,
> 
> dee


	8. The Inspector From HQ II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Luffy hides the morning away at Shakky's bar while Akainu is guided around by Nami and Coby through his Marine Base.

The rest of the tour had been fine, efficient if eccentric. As much as Akainu dislikes the shady characters his student has impudently burdened the Navy with, they seem willing enough to do good work. Some of their programs seem unnecessary. Teaching carpentry? The music club? But he cannot deny that the Archipelago is still standing; rumors in HQ had bet for a lot less.

During it, Nico Robin remains noticeably absent. A smart move.

Whether for Akainu's convictions or the former wanted woman is debatable, he has learned the hard way not to underestimate the band of misfits for all their shenanigans.

Akainu is most definitely not surprised when Luffy is there for lunch. The younger man sits at the round table, pouting with his arms crossed. Whether he frowns because of his former teacher or because food has yet to be served is unworthy of speculation. He seems to be taking the inspection seriously enough, wearing long black pants and a bright green shirt, the sleeves are long, but as it always does, Akainu's gaze lands on his officer's coat. It had been his own, once upon a time.

Luffy looks, as always, like a child -ridiculous and unmeasurably young. The collar is a black smudge amongst all his colorfulness, and Akainu has long forgotten the itch to just rub it right out of existence. Who would Luffy be then? He has wondered.

It's not within his power though, what happens with Luffy's deal has never been Sakazuki's call. Not yet.

* * *

By the whim of fate, Franky is the only squad member who doesn't know Akainu. Unlike most of his crew, who'd been stationed two full terms in HQ, Franky had been at a Research and Development facility under Dr. Vegapunk -he only knows the Admiral by name and a truly concerning reputation. Beyond that, from the vague timeline some of the crew have put together when they gossip, Luffy's falling out with his former teacher occurred just before meeting Franky when he, Robin, and Coby had traveled briefly to headquarters. The cyborg doesn't really know what to expect from the inspector.

The recruits were nervous well before the Admiral docks. Franky surprises himself by trying to cheer them up. He's grown rather fond of the men in his division—all of them shipwrights or weapons officers. As the Defense Squad, they haven't seen much action considering Luffy's offense-heavy tactic for the Archipelago. Franky had taken full advantage with the free-time to pass on all the knowledge he's gathered.

At first, when a man refers to him as Master, Franky feels like he's escaped reality for a moment and then cried very manly tears because something in his heart _aches._ He never thought he'd get the opportunity to teach -much less legally! Though, there was some reluctance about it at first. Passing on Tom's kindness had been one of the most extraordinary things Franky could've done. It seemed to fill him with a peace the cyborg thought he wasn't capable of mustering since a long time ago.

Admiral Akainu's just as rude as Franky thinks he'd be, and in the end, he's thankful that -as an unranked marine- he can skip their administrative lunch. Franky makes his way to the treehouse slowly but steadily, keeping an eye on any possible tails. It wouldn't do for it to be located, especially not with their guests in town. He wonders at the expanse of mangroves trees as he rides up the bubble elevator, but the view pales in comparison to the one that greets him as he makes his way inside. Nico Robin truly is a beautiful woman.

Franky's mildly surprised to find Robin reading in the living room at first. It shouldn't have, though, when it had been agreed long before that it was only politically savvy to keep the former wanted criminal in their midst behind closed doors. Luffy had been upset about it, but Robin mentioning she would enjoy a vacation day assured their superior's compliance. Franky is always a little touched, how much Luffy cares about them in his own strange way.

_I'm not ashamed that Robin's in my squad._

"Ah, Franky," Robin smiles in greeting, lowering her book and letting it rest on her lap as she straightens out from her slouch. Franky's caught her unaware, in a strange moment of complete relaxation, and it warms his heart. He likes knowing she feels safe in their home. This treehouse, built from a mystifying piece of his captain's past, means a lot to the crew—home away from home, or perhaps, their little secret from the world. Franky doesn't know why he's in such a pensive mood, but as he greets Robin, he's particularly glad that he's run into her. There's been something weighing on his mind.

"That Akainu guy is an asshole." The profanity brings forth a surprised chuckle from the archeologist. She tosses a black strand off her shoulder, turning to look at him fully as he takes a seat adjacent to the couch. It's a wide leather chair, and he's deemed it _his spot,_ seeing as it's one of the few chairs Franky fits into.

"Did it not go well?"

"I don't think I can tell either way," the shipwright answers honestly, thinking of the unreadable countenance of the older marine. "I can't believe he was Luffy's teacher, it seems impossible. Luffy must've driven him _super_ crazy." It's mind-boggling, really.

"I thought so too, at first," Robin tells him, "it was a fascinating idea. The unmovable object meeting the unstoppable force."

"What happened between them?" He's been curious in passing before, but after meeting the Admiral, he feels like he really needs to know what went on there. Robin closes her book, settling her full attention in the upcoming conversation. She pursues her lips as if carefully choosing her words.

"He and Luffy got into a fight after his promotion party, that time I got pardoned. As far as I can tell, Luffy's never told anyone why exactly they argued, but they've never spoken to each other since. I've always thought Zoro probably knows."

"Zoro?" Franky has great respect for the swordsman, but he's hardly the obvious choice when in need of emotional support to the cyborg. Instead of explaining, Robin just nods solemnly. She continues with the story, so he lets it go.

"Before that, at the party, Luffy had been moping. Coby told me Luffy tends to get sad when he gets promoted and that he didn't know why."

"I heard something like that too once, Nami said it," Franky mentions, recalling the navigator's distraught rant about Luffy's complete disrespect to the Navy, "I thought it was just an exaggeration." Luffy is such a relentless force of nature, Franky figured he just didn't like the formality or something equally inane. How well does he really know his captain? "Is it always like that?"

"So far, yes. I had just joined the crew, so I was still a little shocked at everything, but Luffy immediately lit up when Akainu came up to us. He was beaming and babbling a mile a minute. I thought the Admiral would be displeased. "

"What did he do?" Robin smiles enigmatically at the memory, bringing hands to cup her cheeks in a _it was cute_ expression. Now, from experience, Franky can tell there will be nothing adorable in the occurrence. Robin's sense of cuteness is... questionable.

"His glare may have softened, and then he called Luffy a brat."

"By the sea, why do you find this positive, Robin?" Franky laughs. Robin's serious, delivering the retelling in a no-nonsense tone, entirely out of touch with the scene she describes.

"Coby tells me that it is the Admiral's equivalent to a pat in the head and a 'well done,'" she states solemnly, and Franky laughs again. Robin grins back at him and asks, "what did he think of the student program?" Even now, Franky puffs out his chest in pride at the mention of the side project turned life mission. It'd been bittersweet at first, sharing Tom's knowledge with the organization responsible for his death -something Franky still holds close to his heart. To be honest, Franky hadn't been enthused with the idea of having marine pupils.

"He seemed displeased that we had the free time to do it," and really, Franky's still confused about that, but who knows what goes through the Admiral's head? "But I'm proud of the work we're doing. We're giving so many opportunities to people who truly need it, it feels like it's the type of thing the marines should always be doing instead of..." He trails off a little. If it's in the name of his own grief or Robin's, he's unsure.

He leans back as much as he can, the feeling of leather at his back a little foreign when so much of him is metal. In her eternal ability to read other people a little too well, Robin doesn't give him an out of the conversation.

"Hmm?" she prompts.

"Does it not bother you?" He hopes she won't make him specify. Franky is a man who believes in feeling, he is. Denying feelings and your heart is for weaklings, true men are not afraid to cry, but... what happened with Tom and now working for the Navy, Franky's just not sure he can put it into words. "Helping out the people who..." Franky's mentor had been killed. Franky can accept that Tom wasn't exactly innocent; aiding criminals _is_ a crime. But what they did to Robin's family, to her home... Sometimes, Franky's a little dumbfounded by the magnitude of what she lost and the life she's lived. Yet, here she is.

"I think," she tells him, "that these marines aren't the ones who destroyed my home. They're innocent still and they can learn what it means to want protection Justice. I think about all the people who need protecting, and don't have anything else to turn to but this shameful system. They don't deserve to suffer." It feels like a musing, almost more to herself than to him. "It's also my way to help Luffy, after all he's done for me."

As a former crime lord, Franky will most likely never really be considered for a promotion as a marine officer. Forever to be used by a system that refuses to acknowledge grey existences like him, only turning a blind eye because of talent. It's not where he thought life would take him. He eyes Robin again, thinks of Luffy's easy to forgive and blinding grin. As long as he gets to keep sailing with Luffy, who can inspire loyalty from people like Robin and him, Franky thinks he's in the right place.

* * *

Helmeppo doesn't mean to overhear the conversation between his superior and Luffy, he doesn't, but trapped in the office, and with them speaking right outside, it's difficult to avoid. He'd known this was coming, ever since they'd first gotten this assignment, but he had wished really hard to not be caught up in the yelling match that was soon to occur. After sitting through the most awkward, belligerent lunch of his life, he'd foolishly escaped to the ship to stay clear of the upcoming doom. His plan has now backfired.

"...you see our carpentry classes?" Luffy's voice drifts through.

"Yes," Admiral Akainu's much lower pitch clashes immediately with the overly excited tone that precedes it.

"And the greenhouse?"

"Yes." As his boss shifts the lock, Helmeppo panics, and heads to the adjacent office. He prays to everything he holds dear for the arriving pair to stay in the reception room and not head into the actual office because he has no way to correctly explain the mixture of dread and genuine curiosity that has his ear plastered towards the door.

"And the music room?" Luffy continues.

"Yes."

"And the-"

"I saw everything."

"... it's cool, isn't it?" Helmeppo can tell they've passed by the office door, probably taking a seat in the nearby sitting room. His heart seems to steady somewhat, now that the worst-case scenario has been avoided.

"It... meets the requirements." Helmeppo snorts. If by that, his boss means _passed with flying colors,_ then yeah, sure.

"So... cool?"

Helmeppo's boss lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheers, most likely sporting his signature grin. "You know, I... like it here. I thought I wouldn't, I like being at sea but... I don't know, there are cool people here."

"What peop... no, forget it, I'd rather not know."

"Shishishishi! Nothing bad, sensei, promised!" From the ensuing silence, Helmeppo's going to go out on a limb and guess that the Admiral must be wildly unimpressed.

"I don't believe you," the older man deadpans.

"Ehh!" Luffy acts surprises. "Sensei, you are a meanie," the Rear-Admiral informs him.

"And you need to take better care of yourself, no bending of the rules!"

"Yes, yes, I would _never..."_

"Do not start with that nonsense!" Akainu sounds, very suddenly, truly angry. "Being my student barely outweighs your father," _Luffy's father?_ "and the rumors surrounding Whole Cake Island _do not_ help you. Do not mistake your stationing at Sabaondy with a vacation, it is not."

"Mahhhh, you worry too much, sensei. I've beaten the bad guys up before, and I'll beat the bad guys up again," Luffy's tone betrays his shrug. "It'll be fine."

"For your sake, I hope so. Otherwise, you'll..."

"I'll rot down forever in Impel Down?" Luffy snickers as he interrupts the Admiral. Helmeppo is in awe in the face of his sheer audacity. He's always known his friend has a death wish, but his interactions with Akainu always bring that knowledge to the surface. Helmeppo spends most of his time with Admiral Akainu; _no one_ -not even the Fleet Admiral- speaks to him so casually or dismissively.

"I get the distinct impression you're taking all of this too lightly."

"You think so?" Luffy's question is genuine, which says a lot about the dynamic between them: that Luffy would reflect on his actions at all. Akainu has done more sighing today than he does on a regular week combined.

"Whitebeard has a new commander," Helmeppo's brain halts at the sudden change in subject. He knows about 'Fire Fist' Ace, but why would Admiral Akainu suddenly bring him up like that? Besides, it's not really news at this point.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughs delightedly, "I know!" There's a long pause, a piece of communication that -excluded a wall away- Helmeppo is not privy too. He has a mixed sense of relief and frustration. "Oh," Luffy finally voices, voice a little sad. "No, sensei," he says, "it doesn't change anything."

"You're incorrigible," Akainu mutters, his tone heavy with disappointment; Helmeppo flinches reflexively at the tone and then berates himself. If he gets caught now, his boss will murder him.

"Incor- incuh-what?" Luffy repeats, puzzled.

"It means you are impossible to correct," Akainu explains patiently, but from the even tones, whatever measure of warmth that had sneaked into their conversation is dissolving now in the face of their reality. Helmeppo has almost forgotten, but around HQ, the knowledge that Luffy and Admiral Akainu's falling out is legendary. Helmeppo hasn't seen them direct a word to each other since... a long time ago.

"Hmmm," Luffy ponders, "I'm doing the right thing, though."

"You are ruining your life."

"I'm happy."

"Are you?" Akainu challenges, "will you be when you have to face the storm heading for Sabaondy? Where's that Straw Hat of yours?" _Straw hat?_ Helmeppo almost wants to interrupt the pair and ask a very long list of questions. Luffy's father? And why does a hat merit such a reaction? Why did Akainu - who reviles him - bring up 'Fire Fist' Ace? And one thing Helmeppo knows many before him have wondered, what caused Luffy and Akainu to fight in the first place?

"That's not fair, sensei," Luffy reacts, "I will protect him."

"He doesn't _need_ protection! He made his choice." By his tone, Helmeppo guesses that Akainu isn't a fan of whatever choice was made.

"And I made mine."

 _Well,_ Helmeppo thinks, _that wasn't ominous at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> I'm not really focusing on this story right now, not gonna lie. House of the Lost is wrapping up super fast (though chapters keep popping up for some reason) and Justice and Freedom has the stakes through the roof right now. Alas, some of this was written and I received this heart-melting review for WWW a couple days ago, so, I was feeling it hahahah.
> 
> It is by no means abandoned, and I have every intention of finishing it up. Hope you enjoy this update. What did you think of Luffy and Akainu's conversation?


	9. Life Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the inspection of Marine Base G2 goes off without a hitch, if only the same could be said about Akainu and Luffy's reunion.

A long time ago, when Akainu got assigned a rotation at Mariejois that Luffy is forbidden to attend, the young raven is deployed to the North Blue. It is the darkest time of his life, not that Luffy would put it in so many words. He must've been somewhere around 16, and whenever he thinks about it, he feels frostbite on his fingers and an island where you never saw the sun. His cycle lasts only 3 months, Luffy had some excellent colleagues, and maybe, he's aware that most marines would be thankful for a gentle cycle, but all that Luffy thinks is that he'd never go back. He cannot explain how everyday blended together until his cycle was just one big, never-ending routine. That no matter how much he trained and yelled and played, the empty expanse of tundra could never be filled. That he sang and danced and talked, and the echoes on the mountains only made him all the more lonely.

_Being alone is worse than being hurt._

At his core, even two years after joining the navy, Luffy has not changed, but after the North Blue, something in him does. Maybe between sensei and Garp and Seagull Guy, he's been distracted. Alone, halfway around the world from everyone he cares about, it dawns on Luffy what he's committed his life to. His feelings for Justice are mixed, but his feelings for the navy aren't, and Luffy holds on tightly to his memory of Ace.

Garp picks him up; there are 3 months to go before sensei returns to HQ.

In contrast with the faraway northern island, the East Blue is tedious but not depressing. Luffy enjoys his visit to Windmill Village briefly, even though it reminds him of a million promises he will never keep. It carries the bittersweet taste of _home,_ and of an incompleteness, _not enough._ He travels around on Garp's ship, his grandfather wanting to keep him close even though Luffy is a captain.

Then, he reaches Shells Town and meets a dream; the dream has a man attached to it. He is honorable and loyal and _strong,_ but more importantly, he is resolute and unflinching. Luffy _wants it._ He knows that feeling like he knows the emptiness of the sea, and he makes Zoro join his crew. Together, they find Coby, and Luffy gets a crazy idea that maybe, he can build something of his own. Nakama, even if he's a marine.

* * *

Zoro and Coby walk to the post office; it's a familiar route after a couple of months in Sabaody and an equally familiar ritual for the pair. Out of their crew, only the pair of them maintain constant contact with anyone outside the crew, though often enough, Ussop and Nami join them, and Coby brings in Sanji's occasional letters as well. It also has to do with the fact that Zoro and Coby's correspondence is meant for people inside the Grand Line, which is a less timely affair than sending out letters to the East Blue. Zoro's taken the crew's teasing well-enough, but he's thankful that Coby, who's in a reasonably similar position, never seems to have an opinion to share on Tashigi's letters. Or maybe he's just returning the favor of Zoro's discretion.

"Zoro," the other man breaks the silence as they stroll through town. By now, they receive a lot less staring from the locals, but a lot more glaring from the petty thieves. Luffy's squad has been merciless with any sort of crime taking place in their presence, and Zoro spots more than one known pickpocket scurrying away. He grunts more in displeasure than answer, but Coby continues. "What do you think of Akainu's visit?"

Honestly? Zoro has no opinion on it. The man came, grouched and complained as he's known to do. He and Luffy did that weird thing of arguing while also catching up simultaneously, and then he was gone. Zoro's not sure what exactly in that equation he's supposed to have an opinion on. He also knows that out of the gossipmongers in his crew, Coby is the least likely to meddle into Luffy's business without good reason, and so he spares it some thought.

"He seemed to be in a worse mood than usual," he finally settles on and figures this is also shared by Coby, who's nodding even before Zoro finishes speaking.

"Helmeppo said something along the same lines," Coby informs him, toying absentmindedly with the light blue envelope he carries in his hand. "He… also overheard a conversation between Luffy and Akainu that left him very confused," Coby says this part a little sheepishly, most likely aware how zealously Zoro values privacy, both his and others. "He wanted to know about Luffy's father, which isn't surprising, but… he also said that Akainu seemed to taunt Luffy about a Straw Hat? And that they talked about the pirate Fire Fist Ace? And also, Akainu seemed mad that Luffy is protecting someone? Helmeppo considered Fire Fist briefly, but how would Luffy even know him? He's been a marine most of his life."

Zoro raises one brow, urging Coby to get to the point.

"Well, eh… do you think Luffy is in some kind of trouble?" Zoro ponders about the dicey question.

"Luffy wouldn't say that," he finally says. "And you need to tell Helmeppo to mind his business. Luffy's things are his own." And, Zoro thinks, remembering a late night in East Blue, there's not much to do for Luffy, not yet.

"But you would," Coby states. Zoro turns around to face him, where the pink-haired man stops walking.

"Hah?"

"You would say he's in trouble." Zoro's reflex answer, that when isn't Luffy in some problem or another, would only serve to deflect Coby's honing intellect. Even now, Zoro can see the way his brain is furiously breaking down everything he knows into some new conclusion. Zoro sighs.

"Maybe," he agrees, "but there's nothing to do for now. I mean it, Coby, Luffy's business is his own."

The other man seems to hold onto his stubbornness. Eventually, though, he lets out all the air he'd been holding. He gives Zoro a hesitant smile, filled with trust.

"I'll trust you to keep the captain safe, Zoro."

"I will die before him," he answers, "that I can assure you."

"Jeez, Zoro," Coby barks out a laugh, "that is so not what I meant."

"Hum," Zoro huffs out, mildly embarrassed. It's the truth, though.

* * *

"Man," Ussop whines coming into the office, "I still have the shakes from Akainu being here. The only person I would've been more afraid to see is Garp."

Chopper laughs incredulously from where he's leisurely filling in some paperwork. There is significant work to do as the head of the infirmary, Chopper enjoys having minio… _subordinates_ plenty. All those able hands chopping ingredients and sorting through files. _Ahhh,_ Chopper never wants to go back to being solely responsible for the health of an entire ship.

"How is Vice-Admiral Garp scarier than Akainu?" he questions Ussop, who has now sprawled dramatically against the sensible couch. He barely raises his head, just enough to make eye contact with Chopper.

"You wouldn't understand," he dismisses, illustrating his seriousness with a full-bodied shudder, Chopper's response is to laugh again.

"He barely stopped by the infirmary," Chopper responds, "he gave me the nerves. Just looked over everything and walked out without a word. According to Helmeppo, it means he was impressed?" His tone drifts upwards in question because he's still unsure about the validity of such a statement.

"Probably," Ussop mumbles, "from what I hear, Luffy used to be his favorite person," Chopper thinks back on Akainu. Could such a man even have the notion of a favorite _anything?_ "And he called him Brat all the time, so, who knows?"

"How is your latest assignment going?"

"Nerve-wracking as always, which Nami finds hilarious, _as always."_ Usopp groans, voice muffled where he's trying to sink into the couch. "But… it's working. The information network on the island will be ready on time. It's not foolproof. Obviously, we couldn't take in _everyone_ without it blowing up in our faces, but… it'll be enough, I think."

"They'll be arriving any day now."

"Yeah… I don't like how much it's riding on this, though." Chopper nods, agreeing with Usopp; it's something he's been thinking about himself. "Almost no pirate has made it past Saboady since we got here, but it's the big fish arriving basically at the same time that HQ cares about."

"You know, Sanji said something on our first day here," Chopper recalls, "that they were setting us up to fail."

"I wouldn't go that far," Ussop turns around, crossing his arms below his head and seeming to appreciate the ceiling for a moment. "We'll bring them down, most of them, at least, I think." He chuckles suddenly. "I never thought this would be my life."

"I know what you mean," and then curious, "Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad, he's a pirate, right?"

"...He is."

"Did you ever want to be one?" It's a logical question, but it's also one Usopp usually avoids. There's something today, though, maybe the time of year. So close to another tropical Christmas that has Chopper remembering a very different life.

"It was my dream."

"...Mine too."

"Ehh? For real, Chopper?"

"My father - I mean, the man that raised me - Dr. Hiriluk… he used to keep a Jolly Roger in our lab. Told me it was the symbol of freedom. I knew nothing about pirates then, not really, and when Luffy and Wapol fought, my flag burned. I kept it because I always dreamed that one day, eventually, I too would know the freedom of pirates."

"I used to play a pirate every single day in my home village. My dream was to be like my father, who my mother often called a brave warrior of the Sea. When I saw Luffy beat up the pirates trying to invade my island, I thought that he was the first person I could describe as a brave warrior of the sea. When he invited me to join him, it had never occurred to me to become a marine… even now, it seems so silly, but it made _sense,_ you know?"

"Yeah."

"It helped that Luffy knew my dad, and he thought he was cool. I think, maybe, even being on different sides… this journey that we're on will lead me to him. I… hope I can still make him proud."

Chopper wouldn't know, and so he stays silent. A thought occurs to him.

And then, in a moment of uncharacteristic inspiration: "We'd be great pirates."

"With Luffy as captain?" Usopp speaks unconvinced. "I don't know, Luffy takes the whole Justice thing pretty seriously."

"But you know what he does to some of the pirates that come through here," Chopper argues.

"Yeah, and I also know what happens to _most_ of the pirates that come through here."

"...fair."

* * *

Ace is accidentally snoozing during one of the commander's meetings… again. Marco sighs as he kicks the younger man under the table; the freckled-man doesn't even stir.

"There are two strange reports coming in from Paradise," Haruta speaks, quickly grabbing his attention and starting the meeting without preamble, "the first is an emerging batch of rookies, nothing much out of the ordinary other than reports indicating they will all coincide in Sabaody with bounties of over 100 million berries."

Marco spares Vista a glance, making sure he's taking the required memo of the meeting.

"Anyone worth scouting?" Thatch asks, polishing his knives.

"Too early to tell, I'd say, they all seemed rather… stubborn. More than one has openly stated the will to reach Laugh Tale." _Ah, paradise rookies are adorable._ "Besides, who knows if they even make it to our side of the Line."

"How come? Last time I was there, Sabaody had become no one's land," Namur pitches in.

"Yeah, except that now there's a Rear-Admiral in the area, and his team has barricaded Sabaody," Haruta details, "it started half a year ago. The influx of rookies was high as always, but the number of them who arrived at the New World was tiny." The short commander turns to Marco's right side of the table. "Izou." The crossdresser offers the table a smile as he picks up on where Haruta leaves off. At this, Marco notices an extra presence in the room, almost hidden behind Izou's frame. Marco knows he's a brother, seeing as he's passed him by often around the ship.

"Right, so, you know how we got some new brothers on the last island?" Izou begins, signaling to the man beside him. "This is Dave; he was a pirate captain before joining us. His crew sailed through Sabaody two months ago." So, long enough to have seen the rumored Rear-Admiral, huh? "Dave, can you tell them what you told me?" Dave is a short man with long, dirty blonde hair. His smile is a little hesitant, and it's a little too kind for his overbearing frame.

"Sure thing," he consents gruffly, eyeing the commanders with nervous eyes.

Next to Marco, Ace sleeps on.

"We weren't prepared," is how the story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came outta nowhere haha!
> 
> Just letting you know that if you enjoy The Devil is a Part-timer, I've started writing for that fandom as well. The story is called [Rise and Fall of Satan Jacbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726203)  
>  and the blurb is:
> 
> Emilia Justina has spent a decade driven by the sole purpose of ridding the world of the Devil King Satan, who now lays captured within the church.
> 
> much love,
> 
> dee


	10. Interlude: Dave's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Luffy recalls the inspiration for his crew while Coby asks Zoro about Luffy's strange relationship with the Navy. Half an ocean away, one of Whitebeard's newest sons readies himself to tell the commanders the story of when he met the new marines at Sabaody.

It was a crips day. Captain David Merka and the _Bellagio_ crew are in high spirits as their dreams near the sight of the Sabaody Archipelago. David -Dave to anyone who really knows him- isn't looking for neither fame nor piracy, but somehow, on his way towards the New World, he's managed both. He knows from the rumors that a bounty of 80 million means nothing after crossing the Red Line, but it's caused him enough trouble in the so-called Paradise. He jokes with his crewmates that once they reach the big leagues, Dave will enjoy his anonymity.

The first indication that something is wrong is the air of Sabaody when they disembark. Before an accidental pirate, Dave had been a traveling journalist, and Sabaody does not look like an island of rampant piracy and illegal human trafficking. The locals are happy, and commerce is thriving. Despite his suspicions, the ambiance brings a smile to Dave's face before he realizes it. He knows Sabaody is huge and chalks it up to this being a grove that is well-off.

His old connections know better, though, and he's glad to have done some reckon.

He learns that the marines, whom he has caught no sight of whatsoever, have an iron-fist control over the island's coating industry. A coating license has recently been issued, and only those vetted by the marines on the island can earn it. Coating without a permit is illegal now. Beyond that, having a permit means that marines may stop by the shop at any time, and if they find his boat, Dave will be shipless. That leaves only three options, well, four. It is said that a man connected to a nearby bar is an excellent and discreet coater, but that he's been known to travel and he's there as often as he isn't. Then there's one coating system in three other groves. There is also one in #76, but they usually sell out wanted pirates to the marines, so Dave takes the smart choice of staying as far away from there as he can.

As Dave transverse the Archipelago, crime seems to be either incredibly inconspicuous or nonexistent even as he enters the shadier areas. Not that he wishes the island harm, but it clashes so wholly with the information he'd received that it sets him on edge. The coater of their chosen grove is -surprisingly enough- a woman by the name of Madela. After bargaining, Dave hands over significantly more money than needed to have his ship ready in half the time. Before he leaves, Madela calls out to him, carelessly filing her neon purple nails. They somehow match her equally bright, mint-colored bob. Dave has no words as to how to describe her makeup other than… Well, _alien_ seems to do the trick. He knows the world is an unfair place when the woman looks ethereal and beautiful anyway.

"Yes?"

"How come a guy like you is a pirate?" It's not the first time Dave gets asked that question, though it's _usually after_ people realize he's a college-educated journalist. He figures she might've picked up on something in his speech and shrugs.

"It was kind of an accident." Her eyes seem amused and curious, but she asks no more questions. Considering the conversation over, the pirate departs.

* * *

For the following days, Dave has a constant feeling of being watched. However, no matter how many times the pirates check, no one appears to be following them. By the time his ship is ready, it's been a little less than two days, and his crew is itching to depart. Not that Dave can blame them, something is happening in Sabaody, and Dave wants to be long gone when that shit hits the fan. Despite witnessing no misdeeds during their stay, Dave still has caught no glimpse of marines on the island. And don't those guys need to patrol or something? How are the islands not falling apart?

His crew rendezvous at the meeting point set by Madela and Dave cradles the letter with instructions in his hand. Trouble starts as soon as they catch sight of his ship.

This part of the Archipelago is dense with Mangroves, and light barely sneaks past. Tied to the coast are two galleons. Dave immediately recognizes the hand-painted sails of the Bellagio. Aaron, their resident artist, had painstakingly painted a terracotta-colored city and sky in their sails. It's a distinguishable ship, which had Dave worried. Just as coated as the Bellagio, the second ship is a bright electric blue with white sails. It's smaller than their own ship, but not significantly so, and it does appear to be brand new.

The second vessel is vaguely puzzling, but it's the people downhill from them, standing directly between Dave's crew and the sea, which causes worry. A group of men stands in a half-circle. By the violence in their stands and attires, Dave's going to go out on a limb and categorize them as pirates. Their yells about reaching their ship, which like the Bellagio, sports a Jolly Roger, is also a pretty damning clue.

The pirates also take a back seat in his worries.

It's the man _blocking the way_ to their ship that draws his focus.

He wears a deep green yukata with a red sash, and loosely draped over his shoulder is the glistening white of a marine officer's coat. Dave takes the figure in, a man of average height but significant build with bright green hair and tanned skin. His attire should emanate righteousness and justice, but his face is that of a demon. His hand never leaves his sword guard, and from a distance, Dave can tell he wields more than one. The marine stands annoyed at the pirates yelling, and Dave tries to scurry his way through.

"...You're not going anywhere until I know which of these ships I'm supposed to cut down, so shut up!" Well, that is concerning.

"Are you cookoo? No way you're going to damage the ships with a sword."

"Yeah, and who the fuck said we'll let you do what you want anyway?"

"Hah?!"

The man glares, and it's sobering when the pirates actually take a step back. The situation is so baffling; Dave's first two plans are honestly just walking by the distracted crowd and heading to his ship or just straight up asking is it's his ship the one meant to be destroyed.

"Captain?" the first mate asks, jaw open as he too tries to take in the situation.

"We will wait and see."

And wait and see turns out to be a brilliant idea when the green-haired man _demolishes_ the other crew with barely a sweat. He is left standing alone in the clearing downhill amongst at least over thirty corpses, and his glare is just as fierce when he raises his head, and a single, black eye meets Dave's own. A sword, dripping red in blood, raises to point at him.

_Do you want to try next?_ it seems to whisper, but the man is too far away, and the threat is only in Dave's head. Dave raises his palms in the air, feeling vulnerable in ways he had forgotten since he left the West Blue for the first time when liberating some slaves threw him into a life of crime. Back then, Dave had had no crew, no strength, and not guts, the world had crammed them into him through the years, but it was poorly matched against the bloodthirsty grin of the marine.

"Oiiii Zoroooooo!" A voice emerges into the clearing, male but young as another marine runs into the scene. He stands but a couple of feet away from Dave, whose crew is on edge already and now looks downright hostile. This man is a stark contrast to the swordsman, shorter and slimmer, wearing bright red but with an equally intimidating coat.

"Rear-admiral!" Another voice follows, and Dave has to wonder if the Death God in the yukata slew him when Dave wasn't looking because Dave is looking at a walking, talking skeleton that's rushing onto the scene. He shares a look with his men, all of them frozen, casualties in the new arrivals' interactions.

"Luffy!" the Death God replies calmly, crossing the distance in a stride that seems to shorten the earth he walks upon.

"Zoro! What happened to all these guys? Shishishi. We said to take out the ship! They're gonna be a pain to carry!"

"...Which ship was it I needed to sink?" _He forgot,_ Dave thinks hysterically.

"Yohohoho, Mister Zoro, I believe it's the blue one," the skeleton raises his voice so that it reaches downhill, where now the Death God and the Rear Amiral have encountered each other halfway. As he says so, he looks upon Dave with hollowed eyes. "Who is your captain?" Dave feels almost betrayed by how quickly his crew steps back and feeds him to the wolves.

"I'm David," he offers lamely. The skeleton nods simply, unperturbed by the evident wariness the men demonstrate in his presence.

"Rear-Admiral, this is Mister David, he's the one up for audit." The youngest man turns around, where he's been distracted by the moaning corpses. As they begin stirring, Dave notices than most - if not all of them - appear to be injured but alive. He thinks about the short work the swordsman did of them and is once more blown away at the skill. His surprise is dwarfed when the man swings his blade, and a pure green ray _sinks_ the other pirate ship. Dave sends a longing look towards the Bellagio and prays to his god that his own home does not meet the same fate.

"Zoro, it's cool! You beat up the right ones!" The swordsman, resheathing his blade in one easy, practiced motion, doesn't even turn around and just raises a thumbs up in acknowledgment, kicking one of the men trying to crawl away. The raven-haired man, the elusive Rear-Admiral of Sabaody, Dave realizes, suddenly focuses on him.

"Okay, pirate captain guy, we need to talk."

"...If I refuse?" _Now, why would he say that?!_

"Shishishishi, you're funny!" the marine informs him, "well, if you don't want to, then I'll arrest you, and Zoro will sink your ship."

"...I'm all ears."

"Great!" And just like that, he plops down on the ground and signals Dave to do the same. Meanwhile, the skeleton bows and goes on to help the swordsman - Zoro - with arresting the other pirates. Slowly, the pirate captain lowers himself as requested and waits as to what a marine could possibly want to ask him of all people.

He tries to forget he has his crew's eyes on him as they shuffle nervously behind him.

"So, I'm Monkey D. Luffy," the younger man begins, "I want you to tell me why you're a pirate."

"Why I'm a pirate?" Dave repeats, befuddled. He wonders at the odds of being asked that question for the second time in as many days. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry... _why?_ "

"Hmm, 'cause I wanna know." _Is he... picking his nose?!_

"Yes, naturally, but, my question is regarding..." big, wide eyes glaze over, and Dave has enough experience questioning people to know when he's being ignored. He sighs. "I... it was an accident."

Luffy wrinkles his nose in confusion, leaning back on his hands against the gooey grass.

"Becoming a pirate by accident seems pretty dumb."

"...You can say that," Dave agrees, self-preservation kicking in. "I used to be an investigative journalist."

"Huh?"

"A reporter?"

"Like, for the newspaper?"

"Yes, exactly, and uh, my work took me all around the world. I worked in crime, specifically, which means that I followed stories about bad people and tried to uncover the bad things they did." At this, the Rear-Admiral's eyes shine.

"Like a detective superhero?"

"N-nothing that exciting, but... eh, kind of?"

"Cool!" Luffy decides. "Then, what happened?"

"Well, one of my stories was about a series of disappearances in an Archipelago in West Blue, they were widely attributed to a famous crime-lord of the West, a man called Capone Bege." This fact does spark some recognition in Luffy, apparently.

"Oh! Mafia Tank Guy!" If one stretched a little their imagination, that could be a nickname borne from Bege's rumored Devil Fruit powers, and so, Dave finds it reasonable to agree.

"Yes, but well, it... wasn't him. The marine base of the center archipelago island was engaging in slave trading, which is illegal for non-nobles in the West Blue. They caught me when I was copying evidence and put a bounty on my head to discredit me. So, I ended up becoming a pirate to survive."

"Hmmm, I guess it's not that dumb." Well, that was a pleasant way to sum up Dave's life story. "Why sail the Gran Line if you don't really wanna be a pirate?"

"Well, in the Blues, Marines are pretty proactive. Because there are not many pirates, criminals are hunted down plenty, without bringing up bounty hunters. But in the Grand Line, pirates are a dime a dozen. My men and I hope to settle down soon, which is why we're crossing over to the New World."

Dave would've never thought that he'd be explaining his goals and way of life to a marine in a million years. He wonders at the situation. Obviously, both the other crew and Dave's own were set up by the coater. Otherwise, the marines wouldn't know to wait for them. Madela ratted them out, but...

_How come a guy like you is a pirate?_

He wonders. The blue ship was sunk on sight -mostly- and its crew swiftly beat down and arrested. On the other hand, the Bellagio lies in wait for her crew, immaculately coated and eager for adventure. Dave himself has yet to be charged with anything. In fact, his ship's safety and the freedom the pirates seem to be still up for debate, hinging on his cooperation. Just.. what the hell is happening?

The Rear-Admiral interrupts his thoughts, leaning back lazily on his hands.

"You have a bounty, right?" What would happen if Dave said no, he wonders, and then the image of the green demon comes back to mind, and he nods rapidly.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, okay, that's cool, enjoy Fishman Island then." Luffy dismisses him as no big deal, like a schedule reunion over and done with. Dave feels like he missed an entire piece of conversation. "Don't do anything stupid like turn really evil and stuff," Luffy warns. The marine is dusting off his pants and stretching out the kinks in his back.

"...What?"

"You can leave," he clarifies, his eyes clearly questioning the workings of Dave's mind. (That makes two of them really.)

"Why?" Dave is a little horrified at the question that comes out of his mouth, but he cannot curve the curiosity that hits him.

"Are you slow?" The Rear-Admiral tilts his head, "you're just like Coby!" He laughs and explains, anyway. "You're only a pirate 'cause you wanna be free," Luffy tells him, eyes the most serious he's seen them, "and being free isn't a crime."

(There's nothing to it, and the detail is so small that it escapes Dave's retelling. When the Rear-Admiral states his belief, a single hand reaches for his head, curls amidst black locks, and eventually lowers to rub at the tattoo chocking the Rear-Admiral's throat. The ink is black, and it seems to shine over the skin.)

"But..." The Bellagio's captain begins again until Anya, their shipwright, kicks him in the back of the knee. Dave gets the message to _shut up_ loud and clear. What is he even doing? Here is the marine letting them go, and Dave is trying to get them arrested. "What about them?"

"Oh, they kidnap the daughter of my friend so that he would coat their ship without permission," Luffy's eyes flash, "they don't value others' freedom, so they've given up on theirs."

* * *

As his brother's story wraps up, the _Bellagio_ pirates leaving Sabaody with no further interference, Marco cannot believe Ace is still not awake for this (he needs to have the nurses recheck his narcolepsy cycle, this is getting ridiculous). A marine that lets pirates go? What in the world...?

_Monkey D. Luffy, huh?_ the first mate wonders, a marine worth keeping an eye on. He's got a strong suspicion of what's been keeping Paradise Rookies out of the New World now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining what happens to the pirates in Sabaody is one of those things that was on my mind for a long time when starting WoSA. I'm... pretty please with this take to be honest, though I'm not sure about the pacing. What did you guys feel?


	11. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ace sleeps through a pirate captain's tale of passing through a Luffy-run Sabaody Archipelago.

The day Sabaody goes to shit, Sanji is the first to be up in the treehouse. He's never been one to sleep in, and with some of the crew's early risers -mainly the beautiful Robin- Sanji has to be up a little before dawn to have everything ready when it comes to his bottomless pit of a captain. He'd been skeptical about the treehouse. At first, it'd felt juvenile, though things with Luffy often did. He'd heard about it from Franky, though, that Luffy had asked for it to remind him of home. As someone who left the East Blue for the Grand Line at the tender age of 14, Sanji never considered Luffy someone capable of nostalgia. He'd been proven wrong; no one loves the treehouse like Luffy does. His excitement and care for it never fail to bring Sanji a smile.

As Sanji notes that they need to buy more eggs, Robin emerges. She's immaculate even at dawn and offers him a gentle smile as she passes by. Usually, she'll sit on the kitchen counter, but today is not an ordinary day, and so she passes by him through the doorway onto the living room -her temporary new office. When Sanji goes out to find her a couple of minutes later, Robin is pouring over data, with as many pairs of headphones, den-den mushis, and ears as she can focus on simultaneously -which are plenty. She sits in the living room, having claimed all available surfaces for her communications. Sanji is practiced in finding a lapse between her spying to notify her of her morning coffee's location with minimum fawning. He tries not to bother her while she works but ends up interrupting her for breakfast; no one is really asking for breakfast yet, but he can hear more than one shower running, so they will be soon enough.

Robin frowns briefly, almost like she's surprised there's suddenly food in front of her. This is how she pouts, Sanji has deduced. Out of all of them, Robin is the one most likely to lose track of time when working -something he tends to keep an eye on. She knows by now that breakfast time, as well as lunch and dinner, are non-negotiable for Sanji. (Even for beautiful ladies.) He sits next to her as she digs in.

"How are we doing so far?" he asks curiously. His role in the plan is coming up, but for now, there are only his regular duties to attend. On the other hand, Robin has barely shut her eyes (any of the many she has) in days.

"We'll see," she answers in between chews. Cryptic as always, Sanji sighs; _Robin-chwan is so cute!_

"Will it be today?" Something in his chest tightens at her nod.

"I think so," the archeologist tells him, and he hums in protest when she stops eating to write down on her notepad. She smiles at him, and Sanji finds the gesture too much of a blessing to complain. Robin takes the chastisement anyway, putting her pen to the side to mount scrambled eggs upon her toast. "The 'Big Eater' and 'Mad Monk' Urouge have been here for two days," she informs in between bites, "Scratchmen Apoo and Captain Kidd and Killer both arrived yesterday, they had dinner together. I almost missed it, but X Drake arrived last night, too. The only ones missing are Gang Bege, Basil Hawkins, and Trafalgar Law, who I'm concerned about." Sanji lits a cigarette, making sure to keep the smoke away from his crewmate and letting Robin speak her thoughts out loud.

"He's the submarine guy, right?" Robin nods, throwing back a lock of dark hair before it lands on her plate.

"Indeed," Robin says, polishing off the last of her omelet. "He might not stop by at all, and there's not much we can do about it." She hands him the plate, offering him a smile. "Delicious as always, Sanji" At her praise, Sanji's heart skips a beat. Oh, what a beautiful life he has been blessed with.

"It is my absolute pleasure!" As he takes her dishes, he begins setting out the rest of the breakfast.

* * *

Luffy's digging in with gusto over breakfast. He keeps an eye on Robin (she looks tired), but Nami had been _angry_ when Luffy bothered her last time, so he lets her work. Sanji's in the kitchen, and as he steals bites from down their whole dining table, he has his daily Sanji Appreciation Moment, where Luffy has no doubts, he would've starved without his friend. Defending their food, or attempting to at least, are Nami, Usopp, and Brook, all of them engaged in quiet conversation. Luffy will join them in a minute, but his stomach needs come first.

He knows these coming days are super important; Coby had sat down with him to remind him last night. He seemed particularly grim, which made Luffy think that it's his pink-haired friend the one in need of a pep talk. Luffy just has to beat the pirates up, after all. It's his friend's work to make those things. If anything, Coby is the one who has reason to be stressed and not Luffy. Luffy appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. Or maybe, it had more to do with what Zoro told him, that Coby is asking questions about Luffy and the marines. The swordsman had tried to be subtle, telling him Coby was _sniffing around,_ but Luffy laughed, with no idea what such a thing meant.

He smiles as Zoro emerges from his room, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Luffy smiles at him, trying to show as little food as possible in the gesture. Zoro grimaces but raises a hand in return. Luffy's satisfied with that.

"Zoro," Nami tells him, "your guy is finally here too. An intercepted communication indicates they're meeting with the Kidd Pirates."

"Yeah?" the swordsman asks, serving himself from the center plates with efficient movements. Luffy whines a little when he steals back some of his bacon, but lets it be. Zoro can be kinda cranky in the mornings.

"You and Luffy might work together on it, instead of separate like we thought."

"Or I'll just take them _both_ down and Zoro can nap or something," Luffy corrects, laughing at Zoro's annoyed expression. "Ahhh, Sanji!" He yells out in contentment, leaning backward and trying to rest his comically elongated stomach. "The food was SO GOOD!"

"Yeah! Fantastic as always, Sanji!" Usopp echoes, finishing up his own plate while leaning over to refill his glass of orange juice.

"Glad to hear it!" comes from the kitchen.

"Don't be stupid," Zoro huffs, "I could take them down without _your_ help."

"It's three pirates with bounties of over a hundred million," Nami scolds, "you _will_ have back-up you hear me?"

"Don't order me around, Witch," Zoro complains, but his tone is more bored than conflictive.

"It'd be bad if you guys get overwhelmed, though," Usopp points out.

"As if..." but whatever comment from Zoro's is interrupted by Chopper's arrival, looking like a fully-grown reindeer. He's panting when he shrinks down to his standard shape, and Luffy immediately frowns at his evident concern.

"Everything okay, Chopper?" Usopp asks, watching as the reindeer drags himself onto his seat, resting his head on the light brown surface. Luffy thinks he probably had the night shift. _Boringggg._

"Base got a mission," the doctor mumbles out tiredly, " _today."_

"Today?" Nami exclaims, "We're _already_ on a mission, or did they forget the wave of wanted rookies currently on the Archipelago?"

"Saint Charlus wishes to visit the Auction House today," Chopper explains, an uncomfortable look marring his visage. The mood sobers itself up.

"And no one is going to say no, of course," the red-head bites out moodily.

"What do we do?" Usopp asks, "Do we postpone until tomorrow?"

"If we do that, the coating of Jewelry Bonnie would take an extra day, she might get suspicious..." Sanji mutters, recalling his earlier conversation with Robin. He takes one look at Chopper before heading back to the kitchen.

"Or violent," Zoro bits out, seemingly wishing for such an outcome. "What time is the bubble-head trash arriving?" Luffy laughs at Zoro's crass humor.

"Four," Chopper answers, eyes bleary.

"Have Lero meet him," Luffy mumbles out. "I can take care of it later, then."

"Are you sure, Luffy?" Sanji asks, coming into the dining room with the coffee pot in hand. He offers some to Chopper, who shakes his head and then proceeds to refill Nami's with overbearing enthusiasm and Usopp's with plenty of annoyance.

"Yeah," the Rear-Admiral nods, "We should take the Bonnie person first and then do the auction." He looks over at everyone around the table. "You guys can handle the rest, right?"

"Of course," Zoro answers.

"I'll go wake up, Coby," Ussop mutters, "his guy's already here, right? Better get him outta the way." He makes to stand up, but Chopper interrupts him while yawning.

"I'll do it, I need to get some sleep anyways, Sanji can you..."

"I'll wake you up for lunch."

"Thank you..."

* * *

A little later, Coby breaks into the room of undercover marine official, SWORD Captain, X-Drake. Coby isn't sure what to expect of the pirate, seeing as they had never sailed together, or even talked through the den-den mushi. He spoke with the Fleet Admiral briefly about the upcoming meeting, once it had been decreed that Coby and _only Coby_ should contact the marine. Coby's not sure the point of it being him. He understands that the higher-ups consider him 'the sane one' of Luffy's crew, but many of his Nakama would better blend on a pirate ship than Coby. (It's also a pretty low bar of sanity to use.)

The former Rear-Admiral is pacing his ship when Coby steps lightly on the window. The wood doesn't even creak, but it's enough that the younger marine has to unlock his knees fast to avoid the sword slash that's just a hair's breadth from his head. Coby knows spies must have quick reflexes, but his heart is pounding from how close that was. Clearly, Captain Drake is not expecting the marines to sneak into his room. Sparring with Zoro regularly had never proven more useful than at this moment.

"Stand down, Captain," Coby indicates, stepping backward and showing both bare palms. It's not enough to avoid Drake's sword to land on his throat, but it does grant him a chance to explain. "I'm sorry to startle you." Even with Drake's sword at his neck, the other man remains calm and composed, looking at Drake unwaveringly in the eye. "I'm Captain Coby, representing Marine Base G2 under the command of Rear-Admiral, Monkey D. Luffy. I'll be debriefing you today."

"How did you get here?"

"I flew in through the window." _Soru_ really is a practical ability.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Our communications are a little strained at the moment. As I'm sure you know, because of the overwhelming pirate presence in the Archipelago, this report was instructed to be in person." Captain Coby's voice is soft, earnest. "Orders are to gauge your profile after several months of being undercover."

"I see." Coby wonders if he should request for the sword to be turned away from him now. "What are your plans for dealing with the arriving supernovas?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions." Coby's not trying to be rude, just doing his job.

"I am _concerned,_ Captain." By his tone of voice, Coby would've never guessed. He answers anyway.

"We'll be arresting them, sir."

"Which ones? Kidd is obviously the biggest threat..."

"All of them, sir."

" _All of them_?"

"Not you, obviously, but yes, all of the rest."

"How exactly," Drake questions, trying to measure Coby's confidence. He has been undercover for a while, but he's never heard of Rear-Admiral Monkey before by the look of his face. Not an uncommon occurrence in Marine circles, as odd as that may be. "...do you plan to do this?"

"Well, in the Rear-Admiral's words, we're going to, eh, 'kick butt,' sir." Drake has the distinct impression that Coby is laughing at him. "Should I proceed with the debriefing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote so much for WoSA this weekend, but it's all so dizzying in my head. This universe has grown so much; there's just so many details to keep track of akjskdslds. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. We're going full-steam ahead now that the characters are beginning to arrive :D
> 
> ALSO, big announcement, I'm working on a new one-shot for this universe; it's something that's been in my mind since chapter 12 of WWW (fun fact, the same chapter where Worthy of Love was born), and that's all the hints I'm giving away until I'm done fleshing it out. Any guesses as to what it's about?
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Dee


	12. They've Arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Marine Base G2 readies for the supernova's arrivals, but a Celestial Dragon visit threatens to throw them off course. Meanwhile, Coby pays X-Drake a visit.

Bege doesn't like Sabaody from the moment he arrives. There's doom in the air, an air of _deja vu_ and danger beeping in him as soon as his feet step off the _Nostra Castello_. It is nostalgic, in the 'avoid at all cost' kind of way. Enough so that the former mobster swallows his annoyance and brings Vito and Gotti with him. He has an army inside him, but he still wants to play it safe.

As they tour around, Bege's charmed by the Archipelago's ambiance, filled with fancy restaurants and high-end shops galore. It's precisely the type of stop Bege likes to spend his time on; it's no use accumulating riches only to spend all his time at sea without being able to use them.

He is resolute in leaving Sabaody as soon as possible.

"Vito, Gotti. Change of plans," he tells them, just as the younger man leans over to light his cigar, "we're going to find the coater before lunch."

"Something wrong, father?" Gotti asks, but Bege only shakes his head, keeping his eyes open. Down the street is a coating shop, and he's grateful that they seem easy to find. When he's visiting the third shop, in an entirely different grove, Bege realizes they have a significant problem: every counter has their wanted poster on display.

When Bege notices the supernova's posters at the entrance of the first shop, he keeps walking. He's trying to avoid problems, and coating a pirate ship discreetly in Sabaody shouldn't be too tricky; no reason to risk it. The second coater has an intercom outside his shop, and when he sees Bege through the surveillance den-den mushi, he refuses to open the door. The trio enters the third shop with a growing sense of unrest, the owner -or so they believe- is in the back and asks them to wait a minute. She emerges with a bright smile, takes one look at them, and runs back to where she came from, shutting a heavy steel door behind her. Not even Vito's rising threats have her come back, and when she threatens to call the marines, an increasingly irritated Bege once again takes his leave. Being famous is hard.

By the fourth time, he's expecting it, and before the coater, a hammerhead Fishman, can shut the door in their face, Bege pulls out his gun.

"You will be coating my ship," he informs him, taking a long drag of his cigar lest he shoots the man on the spot.

"I-I can't! If I coat a wanted criminals ship I-I'll lose my license!" the Fishman has fallen down, leaning back on his hands as he looks up at Bege and his crew in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you know who this is?! This is-!" Bege slaps Vito upside the head to shut him up, tasting smoke to center himself.

"He knows who we are, Vito, that's the problem." The pirate captain turns back to the terrified Fishman, forcing him to crawl backward so that they can all step into the shop. It'd be no good to make a scene on the streets. In the wooden space of the lobby, Bege asks his questions. "Your license, you said?" The man nods eagerly.

"It's a r-recent thing, but coating without a permit is illegal. Marines hand them over only after passing a workshop and a b-background check."

"I want you to coat my ship anyway," Bege shrugs; he doesn't give a shit if this man loses his license. The coater quickly shakes his head.

"We get routine check-up's on the ships we're working on," he explains, "if they recognize it as a pirate ship, they'll come for you." Bege considers it; no way any half-competent marine takes a look at _Nostra Castello_ and ignores it. _Damn._ He presses his gun to the Fishman's forehead, who squeezes his eyes and whimpers.

"Pirates pass through Sabaody all the time, _how?"_

"I don't k-" Bege's gun barrels digs into the pink flesh of the Fishman's forehead. "There's a guy I know, he failed the coater's exam! H-he might be able to help you! In the t-twen-twenty-fourth grove!" the coater squeaks out—Bege grins.

_Bingo._

"Thank you," he answers insincerely. "Gotti, Vito. We're leaving."

It's almost 2 by the time Bege negotiates a price for the coating. The coater, an older man by the name of Kraken, had tried to extort them. Naturally, he had inflated prices as one of the few coaters that dared coat without a permit. Bege's natural bargaining skills plus the added visual stimulation of Gotti's machine gun proved useful.

"Fine," the man grouches out after Bege gives out his final price. "Now listen, I coat ships in Grove 72." This information makes the pirate captain frown.

"Isn't that close to the marine base?" The man looks surprised that Bege knows but nods quickly.

"Exactly, it's part of the hotel town, so it's often filled with tourists, and its crime rate is low. The marines concentrate on faraway groves from the base, mostly the first 30. The closer, peaceful groves are perfect blindspots." He gives them a bitter look. "Not that the people the World Government assigned here give a shit about the law anyway."

Bege considers it, but it makes sense. If not, he's confident he'll take down anyone assigned here. He knows that the Marine HQ is on the other side of the Red Line, and with the Supernovas all coming in together, the Archipelago's marines will have their hands full. He shakes the man's hand and agrees. He calls the crew left at the ship to move the Nostra Castello; Kraken assures him he will meet them at Grove 72 and start the coating immediately, further motivated by Bege's threatening look.

"Are we also heading for Grove 72, father?" Gotti asks him as they exit the store; Bege considers it. They're still in the lawless area, more than 30 groves away. He frowns at the thought of all the walking ahead of them.

"We'll have lunch first," it's a simple decision, born out of tiredness accumulated by their tumultuous morning. A choice Bege will come to regret. His only criteria for the chosen restaurant is _expensive._ After being at sea for a while, he wants to treat himself. Things are unpleasant as soon as he comes in.

It's chaos.

The venue is almost empty, most of the staff and the people awestruck at the ever-rising mountains of plates. On one of them, sitting atop her crew's table, Bege catches sight of Jewelry Bonnie. She looks disgusting, with her legs crudely open as she stuffs her face with food, a revolting spectacle to watch. The pirate captain seems to be wanting to curse at her opponent's eating, eat herself, and demand more food all at the same time. Around her, her crew struggles to keep passing her plates at a ridiculous rhythm.

Across the room, competing against her lack of manners while demolishing a buffet of his own is...

Bege turns around, taking a deep breath, smacking his frozen crewmates immediately.

"We're leaving." _He didn't see us, I'm pretty sure. He was busy, and he's Jewelry's problem now._ He plans it in his mind, Bege will pick up the rest of his crew, put them all inside his fortress and hide for the next three days. He understands the feeling of doom permeating the air now, and he wants nothing to do with it.

He's given three steps out of the restaurant when a cloud of smoke catches his attention. Unfortunately for the pirates, Bege's also familiar with the man blocking their way.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Gang Bege."

"Black Leg," he's taller and broader than when Bege saw him last, and he's optimistic he didn't have a beard when they met in West Blue, but he's not going to be forgetting those marines any time soon. Vito and Gotti's guards go up as soon as they see him, but thankfully, they wait on Bege's signal. Black Leg is in a suit, but his marine jacket is nowhere to be seen. _Trying to be discreet, perhaps?_ The blonde takes a long drag of his cigarette as if giving the pirates time to contemplate their situation.

The question isn't whether Bege can beat Black Leg, but if he can beat him _before_ his captain is attracted by the commotion.

"How about we take this somewhere less crowded, yeah?" the other man offers, giving a meaningful glance to the populated street.

Bege is wary, but their odds just got better.

* * *

Nami remembers the day she met Camie; even in her colorful life, the encounter is exceptionally flavourful. The marines had fished her out while on a rare joyride on the Sunny. Nami knows Luffy calls it _patrolling the waters_ when Coby writes his reports, but Nami –who's been in a predominantly male world since she was a child- knows a joyride when she sees one. She hadn't been expecting a mermaid.

Like her captain is prone to do, saving of lives occurs and plenty of befriending all around. Nami never thought she'd ever be in a position to forgive and not forget as when she'd face Hachi for the first time in years. She's seen a lot more of the world now, though. She'll accomplish nothing holding on to her resentment.

That said, she loves her friends, which is why - on any other occasion, Pappug showing up without warning at Marine Base G2 would be a delight. _Any other day._

Today, Nami has 8 -possibly 9- ridiculously wanted pirates sniffing around that the marines are supposed to put down soon. She is stressed, sleep-deprived, and busy enough that she's not even sure what time it is when Lero -the sacrificial pawn of the bad news- informs her of a _talking starfish' arrival._

Pappug is looking for Luffy, of course he is, but Luffy is - for a change - _doing his job._ Nami curves the need to slam her forehead against her desk and has Pappug come in, fully intending to explain in her most polite tone that today is a _bad day._

One conversation later, Nami's heart is in her throat as she flies over the streets of Sabaody, egging Little Zeus to be as fast and stealthy as a flying cloud can be. She rarely likes being this conspicuous, but today it's an emergency, and she needs to get to Luffy _fast._

Out of everyone in Sabaody. Out of all the days.

Camie had been kidnapped by slave traders _today,_ to be sold at the slave house _today._

Every single time Saint Charlus has visited, his intention has been to buy a mermaid. Nami does a mental calculation of their personal finances, and it's a lot, but certainly not enough to out-buy a Celestial Dragon. Nami avoids thinking of worst-case scenarios, but even as she's furiously trying to understand what to do, Pappug's terrified face pops into her mind. If Saint Charlus reaches their auction, nothing will save Camie short of treason. So, Nami left Pappug with a timely-returning Coby and sets off for the lower groves. Hopefully, Luffy will have 'Big Eater' Bonnie apprehended, and they can think about what to do with Camie. (It might seem silly to some, but Nami really does believe that Luffy can make everything okay.)

Nami bursts into the middle of the restaurant, heart in her throat and is immediately annoyed.

"Bring me more pizza!"

"No! More meat! Meaaat!"

Her face darkens, shifting from terrified to furious in only a couple of moments. She fists her hand, shaking as she tries to reign in her murder instinct.

_Why is Luffy in the middle of an eating contest?_

She's going to kill him, goddammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo!
> 
> A couple of announcements,
> 
> \- Idk if anyone remembers, but I launched a prologue for a BNHA fic (BakuVillain!Deku) ages ago and it's finally updating regularly. Most of it is written, and currently we're at chapter 3 of 8.
> 
> \- The new oneshot for the WWW might not be ready for this weekend after all. It has over 4k words right now, but it's not wrapping up lol. I might honestly cut down on it, it's touching a lot of themes that not necessarily mash well with the WWW universe, but I'll keep you posted of what happens.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support, it's crazy that some of you have been here since WWW's first chapter. It makes me all warm and fuzzy!
> 
> Take lots of care,
> 
> Dee


	13. Food Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Last time: Bege arrives at Sabaondy, unfortunately running into Monkey D. Luffy and his crew while Nami hurries to Luffy with ill news about Camie._

The Grove where Bege leads Sanji is just far enough that they're truly alone. Just Sanji and three very wanted pirates, with his squad's entire reputation on the line and the possibility of demotion or relocation breathing down his neck. He takes a long drag of his cigarette, it barely tastes like anything by now, bland and familiar on his tongue, but it settles something in his bones. (No one smokes for the taste.) Across from him, Bege and his two goons face him.

_What else is new?_

Sanji's outnumbered, and that isn't _technically_ part of the plan. It is similar enough that it doesn't matter.

* * *

The idiot next to Bonnie is trying to eat more than she does; what the _actual fuck?!_ No one has more appetite than the Big Eater, _no one._ Or at least, no one ever has before this damned trip to Sabaondy. Bonnie is not sure if she's hangry, annoyed, or falling in love. All options are almost equally upsetting. It's not every day that the world surprises her, not when you've lived as long as she has. The freak across the restaurant, though, he's definitely different -which does not mean good, mind you. They have not exchanged a single word, but Bonnie knows this is a competition; perhaps, the most important one she's been in.

She hasn't looked over, but she can guess at the glint in his eye, looking down on her. _Fuck that guy,_ ruining the taste of good pizza.

Bonnie is used to people underestimating her; she's a woman and a 'crass' woman at that. She's slim and _young_ and very, very hungry. She knows the image she portrays and what the public thinks of her. They're wrong, obviously; Bonnie and her crew would've never made it this far if she was as dumb as she wanted to look. They probably wouldn't have even set sail if Bonnie looked as old as she should. She's fond of her Devil Fruit, thoroughly, but her foodie soul, that's where her actual value lays. She doesn't believe in money or beauty, only in experiences. Something tasty, fresh, surprising. Going out: which restaurant, what view? The seats and the tablecloth, the graciousness of the serving staff. Everything adds up to create a unique encounter.

"I WANT MORE PIZZA!"

No one appreciates food like Jewelry Bonnie, and no one is hungrier than her either, for revenge and success and for every delicacy and morsel she can delight herself with.

"Y-yes, Captain!"

So then...

"MEAT! I WANT MORE MEAT!"

…who the fuck is that?

It's been half an hour, and the waiting staff is doing that awkward smiling that means they're about to run out of food. Bonnie could've had double the food before having to leave. _How fucking dare he?!_ Bonnie licks up, tasting the bone of a chicken wing, it's dry and salty in her mouth, and without giving it much thought, she bites off the remains itself, long used to the jarring sensation of her teeth fighting cracking bone. Bonnie's irritation skyrockets. She feels like dumping the last plate across the restaurant hall but decides against it. She's still hungry.

She crosses the venue in a couple of strides, downing an emptying bottle of cola and rinsing her teeth on the way. She swallows it, hopefully getting rid of any food in between her teeth but not caring enough to check. She promptly ignores her wary crew, throwing the glass bottle at her first mate when she attempts to derail her from her impending collision course. The restaurant staff panics around her. She kicks over a chair when she finally reaches his table, just because she's feeling like that today. Finally, she gets a good look at the challenger.

Her opponent is a ball of fat.

A literal, round, and squishy monster that keeps eating.

"Bastard!" Bonnie calls out, though her yelling is overshadowed by another's:

"Luffy!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" They've yelled it at the same time, and the surprise causes the fat guy to lose his grip on a chicken leg. His arm extends fast enough to catch it before it lands on the floor. (A silent part of the pink-haired pirate grumbles with mild approval.) Bonnie turns to look at the redheaded woman that's walked up to her food nemesis at her tone. She's shorter than Bonnie, but as they seize each other up, belligerence sparks in between them. The newcomer's demeanor screams, 'try me,' and Bonnie raises an interested brow. She likes women like this, fiery and unflinching. The redhead looks annoyed and mildly worried as she identifies her as the Big Eater; Bonnie has been a famous pirate long enough to know when someone recognizes her.

"OH NAMI!" The ball of fat exclaims, grinning happily at the woman. "Don't worry, I'll beat her in a second."

"Are you stupid?!" She bends over him, wagging an accusatory finger on his face. Bonnie is more interested in the man's statement. (It _was_ a food challenge! She knew it!)

"Beat who, brat?!"

Once again, irritatingly so, the new woman - Nami - steamrolls over Bonnie's complaint. Quickly, the action is going from mildly annoying to cute to really fucking annoying.

"Luffy," she swallows, "Camie's been taken to the auction house, and you are dawdling here and being an absolute dumb ass." Nami sounds distraught, but her eyes are absolutely furious. She stares down the raven-haired man, with trembling hands on her hips, flushed from screaming. "Get your fucking ass in gear, would ya!?"

Meanwhile, the food stealer - Luffy or whatever - seems frozen, a hamburger half-way to his mouth. His eyes have gone wide and a little far-off, almost like he is remembering something rather than paying them any attention. From one moment to another, his eyes furrow in such displeasure that Bonnie instinctively takes a step back. Not afraid, obviously, but cautious.

"Camie?"

"I'll tell you later, Luffy, but we need to go, and we need to go _now."_

Luffy stands up, taking in a big gulp of air.

Bonnie has seen many things in her life, strange things, terrible things, but nothing quite like seeing someone -somehow- force their body through digestion by sheer force of will. Was this his devil fruit?! The younger man stretches and collapses on himself, emerging fit and ready as if he had not consumed enough food for a small army. And Bonnie... Bonnie doesn't really know what to say because ' _what the fuck?!'_ is banging around her head. In the end, she laughs—cackles, and bends over in absolute hilarity. Every time Bonnie thinks she's seen it all, something new comes along. How can anyone ever dislike the Grand Line?

"Okay, pirate woman, we need to leave."

"'We' sounds like a party." Amusement spirals straight into wariness. It's the woman who answers her.

"Supernova Rookie, Jewelry Bonnie, you are now under arrest under the jurisdiction of the Marines for the crimes of piracy and a bunch of other shit. Come quietly."

Bonnie frowns, eyeing the pair. They don't look like much, but neither does the Big Eater to the untrained eye. She lowers her center of gravity and signals her crew from her back. They need to split up and reconvene at their meeting spot. Her ship will be ready right at noon; they just need to buy a couple of hours. In front of her, another exchange occurs quickly.

"I said go, Luffy!" Nami, now wielding a striped baton, challenges Bonnie as she stands tall in nothing but jeans and a bikini top. Her frown is pinched, wary but determined. Next to her, Luffy doesn't seem happy. "Beat it, Luffy, Camie needs you."

"I can...!" Whatever he meant to say, he doesn't. His black eyes focus down on his fellow marine, searching. He must find something he likes because he nods resolutely. His hand settles on his head, an odd motion that Bonnie feels is familiar but cannot quiet place. That seems to snap him out of his reverie. The raven throws one final look at Bonnie and makes a run for it. "I'll leave this to you, Nami!"

Nami flips her baton, and Bonnie carefully gauges her range; the woman assumes a fighting stance. Her balance is good, and the maneuverability of her weapon shows practice and experience. Too bad Bonnie needs to put her down as soon as she can before any backup shows up. This close to Mariejois, it wouldn't do to make a ruckus.

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Contrary to what his fellow admirals believe, Borsalino does not have anything personally against Monkey D. Luffy. He simply is aware of what Monkey D. Luffy is intended to be, and _he_ is taking steps to ensure the World Government's gamble doesn't blow up in their face. Kuzan has always been much too lax, but Borsalino tightened his guard when he noticed that Monkey managed to get Sakazuki on his side as well. Adding in Garp the Hero, this Luffy kid has a hell of a lot of influence in the marines. Too much, if anyone were to ask the most senior Admiral.

It gets glossed over a lot, but Luffy is the son of the worst criminal in the world. (Did the marines already forget the witch hunt they had for Gol D. Ace? What's so different now?)

But he sees the potential.

At his best, Monkey D. Luffy is a significant weapon to be exploited, one who carries emotional baggage for their enemies and who at least seems to enjoy marine work.

At his worst, he can always be a bargaining chip or made an example to demoralize their enemies.

He's a flexible card to play, and Borsalino isn't picky about which way things will go. What he will not tolerate is allowing any delusion that it's that brat putting one over the marines with his dumb _deal._ He allowed to be collared, and Borsalino will make sure he doesn't forget that his life - and Gol D. Ace's - hang on his fickle promise.

"How much longer?!" the nasal voice grates on him. No good marine truly respects these pigs, but it does come with the job.

"Ah, Saint Charlus," the Admiral drawls, "we shall be there in fifteen minutes."

"They said there's a mermaid for auction today?" Borsalino looks to the side, where one of his men nods quickly.

"Yes, indeed, Saint Charlus, the auction called us a little over an hour ago."

"Good."

Borsalino breathes. Saint Charlus has come searching for a mermaid countless times; Borsalino and his men have had to deal with his disappointment one too many times already. He really hopes this is the last time they need to make one of these ridiculous trips in a while.

But of course, when they reach the auction house, there is no mermaid, and at the flash of his appearance, Borsalino has no doubt that it has to be - somehow - Monkey D. Luffy's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a hot minute!
> 
> As I think some of you know, my computer died most of December and January and I'm still catching up on work! Alas, this chapter was finally ready 3
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and support! Remember to review/favorite/comment if you've liked this so far and share any of your thoughts/feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed it remember you can leave a comment or kudos, or both!


End file.
